An Unexpected Miracle
by Tori-Lynne
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie get what they have always wanted, a baby. What will unfold with the family as the child grows older? Will they tell the child why the family is do different? If they do how will the child react?
1. Hospital

**A/N: ** I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Lovette, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**RPOV**

For about six months now I have been doing something I haven't really done before and I'm sure no one thought I ever would. I have been working with Carlisle at the hospital. I have been so sick of constantly going to school and having to "learn" the same thing over and over again. I could teach the teachers a thing or two, we all could. Since I was and looked older than what we always told people it made it easier for the hospital to believe that I could do this.

Carlisle got it worked out that I could just follow him around and basically be his assistant. Considering what had happened with Renesmee's birth I agreed that it was a good idea to stick with him. I wouldn't want there to be a slip up around anyone that couldn't hold me back. I had been hunting more often to make sure that I would be under control. Once I knew that things would be okay I would go back to a more regular schedule of hunting.

Emmett found it a little odd that I wanted to help at the hospital. The loyal guy he is he would always go hunting with me. But he would try to ask me about it but I didn't really know how to explain it. Everyone thought they knew why I had been there for Bella during her pregnancy, which was Renesmee. I do agree to a certain point. I did want the baby to make it but I also wanted Bella to make it. She had finally made a decision not just with her heart but with her head too.

I understood why Bella was fighting so hard to protect the baby inside her. She had a connection to the baby and she couldn't let the baby die. The baby was a part of her and Edward. I could also, partially, understand why Edward was the way he was at first. The few cases we could find of a human having a vampire child ended with the mother dying and Edward didn't want to lose Bella. But, he didn't always give her enough credit for being strong and the fact that she believed in and knew herself. She knew what she could and couldn't handle.

It felt good to protect someone, to help her. Bella knew she could only stand her ground as a "human" against a vampire for so long by herself. After the Volturi I continued to help Bella with Nessie as everyone did. One day it all just seemed to make sense. I could still have that feeling of helping someone, protecting them, by helping at the hospital. It would also break up the monotony of always being at school.

Because of Carlisle's extensive medical background they let him work in all areas of the hospital. He requested that he kind of have an odd schedule of different areas for just a couple of weeks. He told them that I was still deciding what area I wanted to go into. In a way that would be true that I didn't know what area would be a concentration or if I really would be in this for a long run.

Over the last month Carlisle and I had been taking our turn in the ER. We were finishing up with a patient that had been in an accident and broke their arm when a scent caught my attention. I walked a couple of feet away from the bed and started searching for her. Carlisle helped the patient off the bed, gave them their instructions and walked over to me.

"She just came in Rosalie. I'll go see if someone is helping her yet."

I stepped to the side out of the way and waited for Carlisle to come back. This would now be the third time this month that we had seen Adora. She kept coming in after her "accidents". This was the one thing I was having a hard time dealing with. Even though Carlisle and I were vampires and should be capable of doing anything there was only so much we could do in some situations without drawing attention to ourselves.

The first time Carlisle and I saw her we learned that she was six months pregnant and I didn't understand why she wouldn't just leave her boyfriend to protect her baby. I was trying to subside the anger that was building towards her boyfriend when Carlisle came back looking at her chart.

"How bad is she this time?"

"According to the chart it isn't as bad as some of the other times she's been in here. Someone else was helping her but she asked for us."

"Us?" I would have understood her requesting Carlisle but I am just an assistant.

"Yes, Rose, I told you, you are doing a really good job here. Ms. Lovette probably feels like she can trust you. Now let's go see our patient."

It made me feel good to think that someone here actually trusted me enough to ask for me. I followed Carlisle and tried to not show a shocked looked when I saw her. While Carlisle was right that Adora wasn't as bad as other times she still didn't look good. I wished I could just have a couple of minutes alone with this guy.

Carlisle started helping Adora and asking questions about the "accident" and I stood be side the bed waiting for Carlisle to tell me what he wanted me to do. Adora was answering his questions and then she looked over at me, I smiled as she grabbed for my hand. Carlisle left to get some x-rays set up for her. Adora and I stayed silent for a minute.

"You hate me don't you?"

"No. I'm just worried for you and for the little one in you." I said as I placed my free hand on her belly.

"Everything is going to be alright. She is going to be safe."

"How can you say that when I see you in here practically every other week…Wait did you say she?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I found out I'm having a girl," then her face got serious. "And, I'm making a plan. I will make sure she is safe."

I wanted to ask what plan she was talking about but Carlisle came back and the rest of the time went by pretty quickly. We cleaned up her cuts and found out that she didn't break anything just sprained her ankle pretty badly and bruised one of her knees really bad.

Adora went home. Carlisle having worked with things like this before handled it better than I did. I had to take a break so I wouldn't get mad and hurt someone else for being upset about Adora's situation. She was a sweet, fairly pretty woman and I didn't understand. Carlisle knew that we could only do so much. We couldn't force her to tell the truth and file charges but that just made me madder. I got back to the hospital after running around for a while in the woods about the time for us to go home, which was good. I could get Emmett to crack a joke or something which wouldn't take long for him to do.


	2. This is not right

**A/N: ** I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Lovette, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**RPOV**

Another drawback to both working at the hospital and working with Carlisle was that I couldn't talk about things that happened unless it was with Carlisle. It was one of those oaths of the medical world that Carlisle being a man of integrity was determined to keep. Not like we would tell anyone, we do know how to keep a secret obviously. All I could tell Emmett was that I was upset over something with a patient. I know he wanted to know more and I wanted to tell more, but I couldn't.

Over the next couple of weeks I didn't see Adora. I wasn't sure if I should be worried about her and her baby or if I should be happy that maybe her plan, whatever it was, was being played out. I was still curious as to what her plan was. It was times like this that Edward's power would come in handy. I know most of the time I hate that Edward invades the mind of others but right now I just want to know what is going on.

After three weeks of not seeing or hearing anything from Adora I was starting to worry. It was the end of another shift and I walked into Carlisle's office to see if he was ready to go but he was on the phone. He motioned for me to sit down and I knew this was something serious. He hung up the phone and closed his eyes for a second like he was trying to collect his thoughts.

I was getting impatient, "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"That was Alice. She wanted to save us a trip home. She said we were going to be needed here very soon. I'm going to go tell them we are sticking around a little longer and then I will explain."

He left and I started wondering what could be going on. Why would we be needed here that Alice could have seen? Then it hit me. Adora must be coming in. I started to wonder how badly hurt she was this time when Carlisle came in and closed the door behind him. This can't be good. I waited for him to sit down and explain. He took a deep breath and started.

"Rosalie, apparently it is going to be the worst yet. Alice couldn't see how badly just that we would have to turn right around and come back here. She doesn't know if us already being here will change the way we come back home. She says we came back home devastated and that you went on a little rampage destroying things."

I sat there staring at him a little stunned. What could have happened to her that would cause me to do that?

"Rose, I'm going to need you to work on staying calm while we are here. Maybe that is why you did that at home, which is fine. I would rather you do it there than here, okay?"

I couldn't really bring myself to say anything so I just nodded my head. We then just sat there in silence waiting, waiting to learn the fate of a mother and a child. Finally a page was made over the intercom system for Carlisle to go to ER immediately. We took off as fast as we could in "human" pace. When we got there, there was a circle of people around a gurney. Carlisle and I made our way through to get the status and start to help. When we made it to the front I couldn't believe what I saw.

Adora was bloody and bruised everywhere. It was a good thing that I had taken a deep breath to hold before we entered the ER. I knew it wouldn't last too long but it would be a start. I wasn't going to leave Adora. Carlisle told me to stand near her head. He knew I wasn't as experienced in helping with something like this so he needed the other nurses but that I wasn't going to leave her. I was grateful for that.

Her heartbeat was slowing and I was growing more anxious about here and the baby. They took her off to surgery and thankfully it was a room that I could watch from a level above through a window. I had absolutely no experience or knowledge of surgery and Carlisle said that right now I would just get in the way.

I watched as they started trying to repair Adora. Then I saw them take the little baby girl out of her and one of the nurses took off with her with another doctor to help her. I started thinking that this wasn't right. It was too early for the baby to come out. They had to save Adora. Maybe taking the baby out was there way of saving here. Then I heard the dreaded sound of silence and then someone called time of death. I wanted to scream, this wasn't right. She was a mother, she couldn't die. She said she was going to take care of the little girl. She was going to keep her safe.

I took off to find Carlisle. This wasn't right. He had to have had a plan. Maybe it was like Esme, he just said she was dead so he could save her. That gave me a little more hope. That had to it. He wouldn't just let her die and leave the little girl all alone. This was one of those times were if I could cry I would.

I waited for him in his office and when he finally came I expected him to tell me that everything was okay. That she was changing and we had to get her to the house but his expression changed that thought. He actually looked sad, remorseful, devastated. This wasn't right.

"No, Carlisle. Tell me she is changing right now. Tell me that we have to get her to the house and away from here. This isn't right. She has a little girl that she has to take care of."

I then thought of the little girl. Was she okay? It was too early for her to come out. Will she be okay? Not all premature babies make it. Before I could ask about her Carlisle was in front of me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I can't say that. I do wish that I could but she had too much of a blood lose and her heart was too weak. The change wouldn't have worked."

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. This just didn't make sense. This little girl was left without a mother. It wasn't right. I moved a little from Carlisle.

"What about the baby? Is she okay?"

"It is a little early to say but, it does look like she will make it. She will have to spend some time here hooked up to things to make her stronger. We should head home. They will let you see her tomorrow. Right now they need just their team watching over her. They said they would call though if they needed us."

I wanted to argue, to say I wanted to stay, to say that I wanted to see her now. But, I knew he was right. Right now I would just get in the way and probably get on there nerves watching and questioning every move they made with and around her.

When we finally got home I don't think I was as upset as Alice had seen that I would be to start destroying things but I didn't want to go inside yet either. I started heading for the woods as Carlisle headed inside.

"I'll tell Emmett where you going."

I just nodded and took off running. I knew eventually Emmett would find me. Though, right now I wasn't sure if he could even make me feel better. I hated the fact that I couldn't save her. We would never know if she had a name picked out for her baby.


	3. Really? Are You Sure?

**A/N: ** I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Lovette, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**EPOV**

Carlisle had just told us what had happened at the hospital. It was a rarity that he would tell us what had happened. The thing was that this patient had meant something to both him and Rosalie. This must have been the one that had been on her mind lately.

Carlisle told me that Rosalie took off into the woods. I figured it was so she could take it out on the forest instead of Esme's furniture like Alice had seen. Carlisle said that she didn't seem to actually be that mad but she could have been bottling it up.

Since Nessie had come along she had changed. She was still a little weary of the outside world knowing our secret, with good reason. We just got lucky that it worked out with Bella. But Rose was still my angel, my beautiful angel, ever since my change that is always what she was to me. She would never be anything different.

I went running through the forest following Rose's scent to find her. I was trying to think of something to cheer her up when her scent got really fresh. I found her sitting on the edge of a cliff just looking into the distance. The moonlight just danced across her skin and made her look even more beautiful.

**RPOV**

I turned to see Emmett coming through the tress with a small smile on his face. He came over and sat next to me, wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Carlisle told us what happened."

"Really, everything?"

"Yeah, he said in this situation he was going to break the oath so we could all understand how the two of you were feeling."

We sat in silence for another minute. Adora and her little girl kept running through my head. I wanted so badly to go to the hospital and see her. It wouldn't be too much longer till our next shift and I could. I wished I could have helped her some how.

"How is my angel?"

I couldn't help but smile with that. Ever since he was changed he thought of me as his angel and sometimes he would call me that. It felt nice to be someone's angel after what I had gone through with Royce.

"I'll be okay. I'm just sad, thinking about her little girl being alone now."

Emmett pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. We stayed in silence again. I guess he didn't know what to say and I didn't know what I needed to hear anyway. We stayed there till the sun started coming up and then we headed back to the house to change for the day.

I did uproot one tree on the way back and that did make me feel a little better. Esme, Alice and Bella all gave me a hug when I got back. Apparently Nessie was off with Jake somewhere. I had gotten only a little more used to having the smell of a dog around the house over the years. I got one last hug from Emmett and then Carlisle and I left for the hospital. For the most part the car ride was quiet. Carlisle was calm and I was fidgeting wanting to see the little girl.

"Rosalie, are you going to be okay today?"

I shook my head, "I just don't understand."

"She must have been trying to get to the hospital and wrecked. She had a lot of injuries before that, which is why she was trying to get to the hospital. Those injuries combined with the ones from the wreck, it was a miracle that the baby survived."

"I want to see her."

"Of course, we'll go their first and see how she is doing."

When we got to the hospital that is what we did. We went straight up to the baby wing after checking in with the staff of the ER. We told them where we were going and they understood. They said they would give us some time and just call us if they really needed us.

There she was hooked up to machines in the incubator, so tiny. If I could cry right now I would. All I wanted to do was pick her up. As I got closer I could see that her name plate only said baby Lovetta. That just made me want to cry more, a beautiful baby without a name. It was wrong that a baby would ever have to be hooked up to machines like this.

Even though she was under weight she was still beautiful and reminded me of her mother. She had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair, even her eye lashes were long like her mothers. I wanted to stay be her side for as long as I could but Carlisle and I had to get to work.

They told us that she would have to spend at least a couple of months here until she was where she was supposed to be developmentally. If she didn't have any complications in the next couple of months then they would let her leave. The question was to where? Where would she go? Who would take care of here? My only thought to that was that it better not be the father. After what he did to Adora while she was pregnant he didn't deserve a chance with the baby.

Carlisle had to help me to tear myself away from the gorgeous baby. All day she was on my mind. I was still able to work. But Carlisle could tell that I was a little distracted. We had several patients from: a heart attack, a car wreck to someone having cut themselves badly with a knife. During any down time I would make my way up to the baby wing. That was the first day that my name had been called that many times over the intercom. At the end of the day I went to see her one last time and Carlisle and I found a man by her incubator.

I tensed up immediately. If this was the so called father we were going to have a problem. Carlisle pulled me to the side not letting go waiting for me to look at him.

"Rosalie, look at me." He whispered low enough but sternly that no human could hear.

I turned looking at him with what I was sure to be fire in my eyes. The same fire I could feel going through the rest of my body. I wanted at that moment to tear the man apart and I didn't even know if that was really the father. Then again who else would be here?

"We don't know who that is Rose. You have to calm down."

"What if that is the father? After what he did to Adora he has no right to be here."

"I understand how you feel Rose but technically he would have a right here since he is the father. No matter how much we don't like it. Now stay here and I'll go see who it is."

He looked me in the eyes one last time before letting go and turning around. He was probably looking to see if I had really listened to him. I had but it didn't mean that agreed with it or that I liked it. I stayed where I was and watched as Carlisle walked to the man. He was nicely dressed under the scrubs they made him wear. I knew that didn't matter though if he was wealthy or poor he could still be an abuser. Carlisle was as nice as ever to him. I inched my way to the window wondering what they were saying when Carlisle turned back to me. He walked out and he seemed to have a surprised look on his face.

"Carlisle, who is he?"

"I'm going to let him explain in my office. He will meet us there after he gets out of the scrubs. Just know that he isn't the father."

That did make me feel a little better. But, I still wanted to know who this man was and what he was doing with Adora's baby. Carlisle and I waited for the man and to me he was taking too long but I knew it had only been five minutes. Thankfully at that five minute mark he showed up. I turned as Carlisle walked over to greet him. He was in a pin stripped suit carrying a briefcase.

"Rosalie, this is Matthew Murphy. He was Adora's attorney."

Her what? I was definitely confused now. I stood and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalie."

"Please, have a seat." Carlisle went and sat back down behind his desk after closing the door.

"I'm not going to take up too much of your time today. I just wanted to get this into your hands so we could get started. I know that you will need time to think about it…The reason I'm here is that Adora had come to me a couple of weeks ago with a video and a package. There are only rare occasions that really any attorney would do something like this but she said that she needed me to wait to do what was on the video when the time was right. I asked when that would be and she said that I would know. She had one of my business cards in her purse and when the accident happened they looked through it here to find someone to contact. Adora had written on the back of my card for someone to call the number in case of in emergency.

I know it seems strange that I would be willing to do this for someone but she is an old school mate that I used to be close too. She looked like a determined woman when I saw her so I said I would do it. When I got the call from the hospital I knew this must be the time to watch the tape and look in the package.

The video was of her asking me to do whatever I had to too help the both of you. She wants to give, Rosalie, her baby. She said that she trusts you to watch over her and keep her safe. In the package are pictures. The pictures are what I can use to help you if the time comes. They are of bruises from her. On the video she said that the father, her boyfriend, didn't want her to have the baby in the first place. She said that since she refused to get an abortion that that is why she was beat so much was because he wanted something to happen.

What I couldn't get and still don't know that I understand is why she didn't just leave him? But, she said on the video that she was more afraid to leave which is usually the case. More women get even more seriously injured when they try to leave. She didn't want him to come looking for her and for whoever she had gone to too get hurt. She says that since he had wanted her to get an abortion that she doesn't see him coming after the baby. But, I will hang on to these photos in case that happens. The thing is that right at the end he comes in and starts yelling at her about the camera and starts hitting her. So, I will also be hanging on to that.

I know that this is a lot to take in but what you need to know is that her last wish is that you take care of her child. If you are willing to do this then I can get the papers going. It will be a little difficult without the father to sign off on some papers but I have been known to cut some corners if needed and in this case I think it is."

We sat there in silence for a minute after he finished. I couldn't believe it. She wanted me to take care of her child. I looked over at Carlisle. I didn't even know what to say. I looked back to the attorney.

"She wants _me_ to take care of her little girl?"

"Yes, she said on the tape that she always felt safe when she had to come here, that the two of you never judged her like others."

I looked back to Carlisle. This little girl would be safe now. The so called "father" wouldn't be able to get his hands on her. This time Carlisle spoke.

"Adora was a very special person. I think we are still a little in shock ourselves over what happened to her and now to find this out. Right now we know that the little girl will have to spend a couple of months here so, could we call you in a day or two? We will need to think this through all the way so that the best decision is made for the child."

"Of course, I certainly want what is best for her. I just feel bad that I couldn't do something for her mother." He looked down like he was ashamed.

"I believe you are. She wants her child looked after and you are willing to do that so, I believe you are helping her mother."

"Thank you."

We all shook hands and Carlisle walked him out. I already knew that when Carlisle said we would have to think about this what he meant was that the vampire coven was going to have to talk about this. I called Alice immediately to tell her not to say anything if she saw something and to just keep it all to herself. I didn't want to go into it with my hopes high only to get them diminished or to go into it already feeling defeated because of what she saw. She said she would at least make sure no one left so everyone would be ready for the meeting.

Carlisle and I left and I immediately started trying to think of a plan. This little girl needed a home and Emmett and I could give that to her. We could keep her safe and make her happy. I would find a way to grant Adora's wish.


	4. The Vote

**A/N: ** I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Lovette, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**RPOV**

The ride home was quiet except for one simple conversation.

"Carlisle I want to talk to Emmett first about this in private."

"Rose, this is a matter for the whole family."

"I understand that but it is really only a little about the family. Adora wants me to take care of her child. I couldn't save her from that abusive boyfriend. The least I can do is give her this."

"Alright, Rosalie, talk to Emmett first but the rest of the family should know. We still have to talk about this as a family."

"Fine."

When we got home Alice and Emmett were standing on the porch. I couldn't tell what Alice was feeling. Her face was a mix of emotions I couldn't read it and right now I didn't want to know.

"Alice said you wanted to talk to me." I looked over at her.

"I didn't tell him what about and I got Bella to put her shield up so Edward can't read anyone's mind. He's a little unhappy about that but, oh well."

"Thanks." I took Emmett by the hand and started leading him into the forest so we could get out of hearing range when Alice got really still and her eyes were gazing off into the distance. I almost asked what she saw when she snapped out of it but her eyes had this eagerness in them and I knew I didn't want to know. "Don't tell me."

She pouted as Emmett and I headed to the place where he had found me the night before. When we got there it was just as beautiful as the night before with the sun setting. I turned and faced Emmett and for a moment I was speechless. I didn't know how to approach this.

"Rose, what is going on? Alice wouldn't say anything."

"You remember Adora, right? Well, today Carlisle and I meet her lawyer and, she wants us to take care of her little girl."

Emmett stared at me for a second probably trying to process everything.

"Us? As in you and I?"

"Yes, Emmett I need to know that you will be on my side. Carlisle of course wants to have a family meeting but I have to do this for Adora. I couldn't save her so the least I can do is help keep her little girl safe."

"But Rose she's a human and we're vampires. Can that really work?"

"Emmett, I know we can make it work. Please." I could tell he was at least thinking about it, that was a good thing. I just needed his answer to be what I both wanted and needed to hear.

"Of course, I'll be on your side. You are my angel and you haven't steered me wrong yet." I threw my arms around his neck. Other than the day that he had started loving me this was the best day of my existence. With him on my side that was all that I needed.

We went back to the house and found everyone ready and waiting around the kitchen table. Emmett and I took the last two seats beside Carlisle. Beside him were Esme then Jasper and Alice. Then Jacob and Nessie followed by the last two Edward and Bella beside us. It felt like a throw back to years ago when we had our meeting about Bella's mortality.

"Rosalie, would you like to lead this or would you like me to?"

"Go ahead." I knew he would be able to keep order if it got of hand and I wouldn't.

"Alright, as you all know Rosalie and I lost a patient that we had grown close to. This woman had a child that because of the mother's accident was born prematurely. The little girl will have to spend at least the next two or three months in the neo natal unit. Today the patient's lawyer showed up. He had a note and a video from the mother and in these she wants to leave her little girl to Rosalie."

He stopped there for a second to give everyone a chance to think about it.

"You want to bring a human child into this family?" Edward asked.

"Are you nuts?" Jacob interjected.

I had to hold back a growl and Emmett took a hold of my hand already knowing how I was feeling. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Yes, I do want to bring a _human_ child into this family. And no, I'm not nuts. I couldn't do anything to save her mother. The least I can do is grant her last wish for me to take care of her child. I know that it could be difficult and at times even dangerous. But, we have to look at everyone here. Jasper has gotten better at his control. Renesmee is half human and she has been safe. Yes, I get that her being half vampire helps. Even Bella before she turned. There were a lot of ups and downs but we made it. I know that Emmett and I can keep this child safe."

"What about the Volturi?" Why did Edward have to bring everything down?

"We haven't heard from the Volturi since they came for Nessie. Even so we can figure out something. Their tracker doesn't know Emmett and I well enough to be able to find us."

"I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"Carlisle, please," I was to the point of pleading.

"We'll put it to a family vote. If it comes up no then we will still help to make sure the baby has a safe, happy home."

I firmly nodded my head but I knew that child belonged with Emmett and my self. Even if we had to break off from the family.

"Alice, we'll start with you."

"Of course, it'll be nice to shop for a baby again."

"Jasper."

He looked at Alice for a second and then down to the table.

"I'm sorry Rose but no. My control has gotten better but this is a child. She would be a child a lot longer than Nessie was with more chances of accidents."

So far I had 1 yes and 1 no.

"Renesmee," Carlisle said trying to move it along.

"Yes."

"Jacob." He looked at Nessie and it seemed like he was going to answer but then Nessie put her hand to his face and he sighed.

"Yes," Thank you imprinting.

That meant it there were 3 yes' and 1 no's.

"Edward."

"No." Of course.

"Bella."

She looked at Edward and then to me.

"Rose, have you really thought about this? Yes, I believe we could keep that little girl safe but what about when she starts to wonder why any of us haven't aged while she has. What if you do tell her who we are and one day she wants to become one of us? Or what if she chooses to stay human and grow old with someone? Would you be okay with her decision, which ever way she decided?"

I couldn't answer at first she had valid points, points that I hadn't completely thought about. I looked to Emmett and he gave me a look of that he would go a long with whatever I said. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"No, I guess I hadn't really thought about those things. But, _if_ we told her what we are then yes it would be up to her. Just like it was up to you and how I would have liked it to have been up to me. When the time came we could figure out something to explain us not aging."

Bella sat looking at Nessie taking my answer in. Waiting for her answer I was getting a little worried. I had 3 yes' and 2 no's. I was hoping that while she was looking at Nessie that she was thinking about it as the time that we bonded. She then turned to me and I tried to brace myself.

"Rose, I'm not sure you understand what that feeling would be like if you one day had to see something happen to her or to watch her grow old. That day that the Volturi came, I knew I was doing the right thing making the plan for Jacob and Renesmee to get away but, that feeling that I could possibly not see my daughter again could have killed me in and of itself. I knew that Jacob would keep her safe but just the thought that Edward and I would not see Nessie again; I don't think you understand what that feeling would be like, Rose. I hope you understand but my answer is no."

I turned away from Bella looking at the table. While I understood what she said it was still a little of a shock that she said no. That even though I helped her to stand against Edward and Carlisle she said no. Nessie got up and walked over to Bella and they hugged. Renesmee had learned more in depth over the years what had happened during that time. She knew it was hard on Bella and it just made there mother daughter bond even closer.

"So, that makes 3 yes' and 3 no's. Rosalie and Emmett, I'm guessing that both of your votes would be yes." Emmett and I nodded. "Alright then that makes it 5 yes' and 3 no's, Esme."

"Yes." This meant that Emmett and I had a little girl. We had majority.

"Then Rosalie we can contact Mr. Murphy tomorrow and give him the news that you and Emmett will take care of the child. This way he can get started on the paperwork."

Emmett and I hugged and if I could I would be crying from being so overjoyed. I then turned to Carlisle and Esme and hugged and thanked them. Everyone else followed congratulating Emmett and I, Bella stood in the back looking down. I walked over to her.

"Bella, its okay, I understand."

She looked up and then smiled. I hugged her so she would really know that I was okay. I was just thrilled that Emmett and I were going to have a child. Most importantly Adora's wish would be granted. We would keep this beautiful child safe from an abusive father. I couldn't help but wonder what the next years would bring in raising this little girl.


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: **I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

The Meeting

**RPOV**

Over the next couple of months things were constantly going. It was a good thing that I didn't have to sleep. Carlisle made me do the professional thing and give a two week notice at the hospital. I wanted to just quit so I could spend my time with Emmett and our new little girl but I knew he was right.

Alice had surprised us with ton of baby stuff that she had apparently ordered the day of the meeting. It all arrived the same day that Bella, Emmett and I went to Adora's place to pack up her things. I wanted to keep Adora's things so that when Emmett and mines little girl was old enough she could decide what to do with it. She had a right to know about her mother and what she had done to keep her safe.

I remember the first day that I took Emmett to the hospital to see her, our beautiful baby girl. We put on the hospital scrubs and headed in. We passed a couple of other babies on the way to ours. The family had let us go this time alone.

"She's so tiny."

"I know, but it is only because she was born so prematurely. She will get bigger as time goes on. She is so beautiful though."

"She is but not as much as her new mom." He said as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I was beaming with happiness.

"That sounds so weird. Mom, I'm a mom and you're a dad. Do you get that we are actually parents?" I couldn't seem to stop smiling for once looking at her sleeping. She looked like an angel.

"Hmm, dad, that does sound a little strange. Who would have thought I would be a dad? What are we going to name her? She needs a name other than baby Lovette."

"I know. I was thinking we could name her after her mother and name her Adora."

"I think Adora sounds great!" He said as he kissed my cheek.

Mr. Murphy wasn't lying when he said that he didn't really have a problem cutting corners. I didn't follow everything he did. Emmett and I just signed the papers when and where we were told.

Emmett and I found a place that was still close to the family. I wanted to help to decorate but Esme and Alice took over. I was going to argue but then Alice reminded me that if I let them take care of it then I would have more time to spend with Adora. That sealed it for me. The more time I could spend with her the better.

The time seemed to take forever but the day finally came when Emmett and I could take Adora home. The rest of the family was going to wait for us at our new place. They still hadn't seen her. Alice had been keeping everyone busy to get the house ready and I'm pretty sure she kept changing colors through out the house several times. There was no telling what we ended up with.

Adora was still small but she had gotten healthier. Her hair was down to ears with little natural curls on the ends and she still had the piercing blue eyes that could make any heart melt. I sat in the back with her as Emmett drove. I stared at her the whole time in her baby seat. I was hoping that Emmett and I could really keep her safe. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.

When we got home Emmett walked with me as I carried Adora. She had woken up on the drive over and needed to be changed but I knew that would have to wait because everyone was inside waiting to meet her. We walked in to see light green and blue balloons placed in groups around the room. There was a banner saying welcome to your new home. It was perfect.

"Hello everyone, this is Adora Mireya (MY-re-a) Cullen." I said as I held her up still supporting her so she could see everyone and everyone could see her.

Esme was the first to come over and gave us both a hug and then asked to hold her. I told her I needed to change her first and then she could be first to hold her. The next several hours Adora was passed around from person to person. I couldn't help but to watch everyone's movements to make sure they were holding her the right way. Nessie may have been a baby at one time but she grew up a lot faster and was a lot less breakable than what Adora is.

"So, how did you choose the name?" Esme asked as she was handing her over to Carlisle yet again. It was great how Adora seemed to love being held by everyone.

"Well Adora was her mothers name so that is in honor of her. Then for her middle name I thought she should have another unique name. I looked it up and Adora means beloved one. I know her mother loved her and she will be loved here. Mireya means miracle and I see her as Emmett's and mine's miracle. So, I think it fits her."

"Me too, it's perfect."

"Yes, well I think it is time for her to sleep in her bed." I got up and walked over to Carlisle. Esme and Alice looked sad to see her go. "Of course, we will see you all again tomorrow." They smiled again and I shook my head saying goodbye to everyone as I headed off to the nursery with Adora.

I could hear Emmett telling everyone goodbye as I made my way to the nursery. When I got to it the door was shut and there was a piece of paper taped to the door. It was a note from Alice telling me to wait on Emmett before I went in. That future seer has to have everything her way. This was a special moment though that Emmett should be a part of to see her room for the first time and put her down in her bed. Emmett came up seconds later.

"Alice said you would be waiting."

"It's what her note said to do." I said giving him a look. We looked down at Adora who I was cradling at the moment and saw that she was about to fall asleep.

Emmett opened the door and we walked in to see a beautiful room that was light and airy. It looked like it could have been a nursery at some resort somewhere. The room was filled with light blue and light green with little hints of a pale yellow. There were tons of stuffed animals, a rocking chair with a beautiful plush blue blanket laid over the back of it. The crib had a green cushioned lining with blue sheets.

"Oh Emmett. It's perfect."

"They did a great job." He said as he walked over to a little table that was next to the changing table to put down the diaper bag.

We placed Adora in her bed and I wanted to stay there with her all night and watch her sleep. Emmett had to pretty much drag me away reminding me that I couldn't watch her every second even if we didn't have to sleep, that Adora did need her privacy. I wanted to tell him that privacy didn't matter right now while she was a baby but he wanted to see the rest of the house with me.

The rest of the house was beautiful the way that we would usually have the house look. The pale colors kept the flow of the airy feel that Adora's room had. I could tell that things were placed more carefully with their being a baby in the house now. I was listening to Adora sleeping as we made our way through each room. Suddenly her breathing changed and Emmett and I stopped to listen.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I didn't write it, and I only had a little say in how it ended. Please review, if you do, I might update sooner.

These are pictures of what the rooms mentioned look kind of like, they don't exactly match the description:

Adora's Room: .com/common/products/TLB/TLB1172_

And

The living room: .com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/blue_and_yellow_living_

And this is the outside of the house: .

The description of the living room comes in the next chapter.

If there is a room you would like to see, please just put it in a review, and if I have a picture for it, I'll send it to you.


	6. Music

**A/N: **I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**Music**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I stood there listening to her breathing change when she suddenly started crying even though it sounded more like screaming. In an instant we were in her room trying to comfort her. I had picked her up and tried walking around with her when I noticed a CD player on a shelf. I handed her over to Emmett and went to get some CDs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." It took a minute to find where Alice had put our music but I finally found what I was looking for.

"Here it's a mix CD of classical music. Surely something on here will get her to calm down. It's too soon for her to be hungry. Check her diaper while I get this going."

"Her diaper?"

"Yes, Emmett. You will have to help with those."

"Come on, couldn't I just be the fun dad?"

"Emmett," I said as I started the CD and then turned to them and picked Adora up and pulled him with us to the changing table. "You can still be fun while being responsible. I will not be the only one dealing with dirty diapers. I'll teach you with this one."

Emmett made faces the whole time and Adora kept crying. I kept hoping with each song that she would calm down. I tried rocking her and walking around the house and standing still while swaying back and forth. Eventually I did try a bottle but that didn't even work.

"Baby, we gotta try some other music."

"Fine, here you take her." He put her head on his shoulder and started rubbing her back and pacing the room as I left.

I got another mix CD and this one had more of a pop feel. The first song was one of my favorites called 'Tug of War' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Then there were things like 'Fall for You' by Second Hand Serenade, and 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. Emmett and I kept taking turns holding her in different positions even those weren't working.

"Okay, it's my turn." Emmett walked out as Adora was finishing a bottle in between cries. A minute later he returned with another CD.

"Is that one of yours?"

"Yes."

"Emmett I seriously doubt that one of yours is going to work. You listen to some strange things."

"Rose, nothing else has worked. We might as well as try it. Besides that is just your opinion that my music is strange."

"Fine."

I was bracing myself for what he could have possibly picked while rocking Adora wishing she would go to sleep. Then some rock music started playing and I couldn't help but think how someone could possibly sleep to this especially a baby. I was going to tell Emmett to turn it off when Adora got quiet. Emmett turned and we both looked at Adora.

"You have got to be kidding."

"That's my girl." He said as he came and picked her up.

I walked over and turned it down just a little and picked up the CD.

"We the Kings, We the Kings is what is going to get her to go to sleep. I can't believe this."

I turned around and sure enough she was pretty much asleep in Emmett's arms. I turned back around after seeing the goofy grin on Emmett's face. I'm sure he was thrilled that he had won in his music working. Whatever, Adora was just in a mood surely this wouldn't last. I looked to see what song was ending and it had been 'Check yes Juliet' and now it was going into 'Skyway Avenue'.

When the song ended Emmett put her back in her crib and we went to the living room. We were about to sit down and relax when there was a light knock on the door. I rushed over to answer it because if who ever it was woke her I was going to kill them. I opened it to see Esme, Alice, Bella and Nessie.

"She _just_ went to sleep. You have no idea what we have through. Ness you were _nothing_ like this when you were a baby. When it was time for you to sleep you went right out."

They shut the door behind them and we went to sit in the living room. I loved how Alice and Esme had decorated it. They got colors that went with Adora's room. This room was mainly blue and yellow but it still had a comfy feeling.

"Not to be too rude but if you wake her I will kill you. Please keep in mind that I do love you but it has taken hours to get her to settle down."

They all muffled a laugh and Emmett put an arm around me and gave me a slight squeeze. If I was human I would need sleep right now after trying to get her to sleep.

"What is that music? Why aren't you using classical or something?" Esme asked. I couldn't be mean to her even though I wanted to let out a growl of frustration.

"Like I said it has been a long night. Trust me we tried it…I think it made her worse actually."

Over the next couple of hours we talked quietly and Emmett got up sometimes to restart the CD so Adora wouldn't wake up. She did wake up once long enough for Nessie to get a hug and for Bella and Alice to change her and then Esme gave her a bottle. Then she went back to sleep.

The next two days the family would come over for a couple of hours and then they gave us privacy. It was a good balance letting Emmett and I get closer to our daughter. We discovered that she had an amazing laugh, it was almost musical.

It had been about five days since Adora had been home. Bella and Nessie were over for a visit and Emmett was going to put Adora down for a nap.

"Emmett, if I have to listen to We the Kings one more time I think I am going to scream." I said threw my teeth.

"Sorry babe. You know it's the only thing that puts her to sleep. How about you go hunt, we need to take care of that anyway."

"We'll go with you. It is time for us to go too."

I let out a huff and then headed out the door after kissing both Emmett and Adora. I spent a couple of hours out with Bella and Nessie. It felt nice to get some fresh air even though the whole time I was thinking about Adora.

"So, are you thinking about her?" Bella asked as she came up beside me.

"Of course I am. There has to be something other than that group that she can listen to."

"I'm sure there is something out there that is at least close to that group. We'll just have to try some things. We'll send Emmett out later and it can be just the girls and try some things. We can pull out everything."

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't just told me what will work."

"Truthfully she thought about it but Carlisle and Esme said you and Emmett should learn how to be parents on your own."

For a second I wanted to be mad but I knew he was right. If we depended on Alice now then we would call on her every five minutes as Adora grew older. Emmett and I could do this we just had to keep trying.

When we got home Adora was awake and the rest of the family was over. Adora was giggling in Carlisle's lap as Esme was playing with her. Later Emmett went hunting with Edward and Jasper. Jacob took Nessie home with Carlisle and Esme so she could sleep. Alice and Bella stayed with me to help me try some different music so I wouldn't go crazy.

We all took turns holding her and rocking her and pacing around the house with her as different music played. We found that we could play Metro Station, The Veronicas, Nickelback and even Flo Rida. I was thrilled to find something new to get to play.

Emmett returned about the time that we were putting her in her crib. He came and gave us both a kiss. I laid her down and watched her sleep for a minute and thought that Emmett and I could do this. We were going to make it.

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. Emmett is my favorite character and I think he would make a great father. There is a playlist for all the music mentioned in this chapter on my profile. Please review.


	7. Nicknames

**A/N: **I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**7: Nicknames.**

**RPOV**

Over the next couple of weeks Emmett and I were getting into a routine with Adora. I was getting used to hearing the same music over and over while she slept since there was now more than one group that she would listen to. Emmett had her in the living room watching some game. I was cleaning the nursery yet again listening to Emmett talk to both the TV and our little girl.

I could have cleaned the room in a couple of seconds flat but I was going at a speed that could be in between human and vampire. Emmett and I decided that we would do everything at human speed for Adora to try and not draw attention to ourselves. Of course that rule will go out the window if there is ever an emergency.

I stopped for a minute to watch Emmett and Adora after starting a load of laundry. While Alice was always helping to keep our wardrobes revolving there were still bedding and towels to wash. If there had been any part of Emmett that had doubts that he kept from me, they were certainly gone. Adora had him wrapped around her finger. Then again how could someone not love her?

"See that? That is a free throw…Oh come on."

It was even funnier watching him talk to Adora and the TV than it was to listen to it. Even Adora thought it was funny when he would yell at the TV. I loved hearing her laugh.

"Oh, see now he is going for the three point shot. Ohhh, did you see that Addie?" She giggled again.

"Who's Addie? Did you rename our baby?"

"Geezz Rose, don't sneak up on me during a game."

I rolled my eyes. He was just being dramatic. It's not like we could actually sneak up on each other.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't rename her. I guess I thought it could be her nickname."

"Well try again. Addie sounds more like an actual name not a nickname. Besides it has no resemblance to her name."

"Neither does Nessie but fine." He turned back to the TV pouting. Adora reached up to his face and giggled. That got him to relax. I shook my head as I went back to cleaning.

A couple of hours later Adora had woken up from her nap about five minutes before most of the rest of the family showed up. I'm sure that timing had to do with Alice. The only ones not here were Carlisle since he still had work. Nessie and Jacob were at school. Nessie was pretty much coming over after school everyday, most of the time Jacob would also come with her.

Renesmee had made it easier to deal with Jacob being around but I think that having Adora now I was really softening up to dealing with the dog smell. Of course I would never admit that. But there was no way the other wolves were getting around Adora. I wouldn't chance one of them imprinting on her like Jacob did with Nessie. Dealing with one dog around was one thing but to have another one around I wouldn't do.

"Hey what do you guys think of the name Addie?"

"Emmett, are you serious?" Hadn't we already gone through this? Why is he asking the rest of the family?

"What? I'm just asking."

"It's not really a nickname is it?" Bella commented.

"I agree. It sounds more like someone's name. Are you going to change her name?" For once Edward and I were on the same page.

"No we are not changing her name. I thought we had decided that surely there were other things you can nickname her if you really have to."

"Fine, I was just asking."

Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at the two of us. Emmett was good at making it seem like I had two kids instead of one. We all sat around talking for a few more hours and Esme took over the duties for the night of feeding Adora and putting her to sleep. After that everyone left except for Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Emmett played video games and Alice and I worked on a scrapbook for Adora. Adora's scrapbook didn't have to be as extensive like Renesmee's was since she is fully human but she would still end up with several scrapbooks through her life.

Carlisle finally talked us into taking Adora outside. Emmet kept agreeing with him that it was time and that she would be okay. I was nervous that she would get sick or something. Carlisle kept telling me that in order to build up her immune system she had to get outside and get around other people.

Adora had gotten stronger so that made me feel a little better about taking her out. She had been able to start rolling over and holding her head up. One day Emmett and I loaded up the car with her car seat, diaper bag and a stroller and headed to a park in town. Bella, Nessie and Alice met us there so we could have a little back up. We'll mainly so I could have some back up since I was the once on edge seeing other children and parents around.

Emmett and Nessie took off with Adora and the camera and headed towards the slides. Through the afternoon I was relaxing more with her being outside and being around other children surprisingly though Emmett seemed to get a little on edge.

"Rose, don't let her eat the sand."

"Emmett, she's not. Calm down." Adora had gotten to the point that pretty much anything she could get her hands on she would try to put in her mouth, while it was cute that she was developing it meant that there was more for us to watch out for.

Adora never did get sick from going out which was a good thing or it would probably be another long while before we took her out again. Emmett even started taking her for "father daughter" walks in the woods as he called them. He looked adorable having her strapped to his chest.

I tried asking one day what they do because they would be gone for hours but he would never tell me. He said that was their time and I should find something to make into "mother daughter" time. I guess he is right on that. I would have to think on what the right thing would be for us.

Adora was about nine months old and it was my turn to read her a book and put her to bed. I had gotten to about the third page of _Goodnight Moon_ and through Adora's jabber came an actual word, "mama". Since the day of bringing Adora home this was the best night ever. About three days later she said "dada". Emmett was bouncing all over the place after she said it and we had put her to bed. To her, our little girl, we now had names "mama" and "dada". I even think that she could see how happy it made us to hear her say them so she would kind of point at us and say them over and over.

"Mama, Dada."

A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. It makes me and April happy to get reviews. We would like to know your opinion, even if it's bad. If it's an honest opinion, then any review is good.


	8. Jumping

**A/N: **I did not write this all myself. Actually I didn't write any of it; it's just mostly my ideas. Writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has a few other pretty good Twilight Fan Fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **This is a time lapse chapter. It's over the course of about 5 years, so just be aware.

____________________________________________________

**8: Jumping.**

**RPOV**

We had been spending more and more time at different parks that we were slowly getting to know a few parents. Of course because Emmett and I were so different from everyone most people kept there distance but Adora was making a few friends. Alice loved this when it came to planning for Adora's first birthday.

We were going to have the party at Carlisle and Esme's home because they were a little closer to town than we were. Alice thought this would make it easier on those that said they would come.

The day came and Carlisle and Esme's living room and dinning room was decorated beautifully. We went with a theme of fairies. There were little fairy statues scattered through the rooms with pale pink, blue and green streamers along the ceiling creating a little canapé over everyone. Alice had even put some fake vines around to make it look like a fairy forest.

There was a cake in the shape of a fairy in a blue outfit and hair just like Adora's. Esme had made a few other things to satisfy the parents while we just pretended as usual to nibble on things. Adora had a great time with her friends. They may be only around the age of one but they could interact with each other a little. Time passed and everyone slowly started leaving. We packed up the car with presents and a sleeping Adora.

Six months later the terrible twos hit early. She learned to push the limits and her favorite word became no. With having Alice and Edward around for a little help I'm sure the terrible twos could have been worse then they were. Adora was developing physically, emotionally, and mentally very well for her age. She loved Dr. Seuss, Winnie the Pooh and Curious George. She was doing things that usually weren't done until they were the age of three or close to four. She really enjoyed coloring and doing puzzles.

At three she learned to ride a tricycle and Emmett and I figured out that oddly enough for a three year old she liked to organize things. Adora and Emmett still went on there "father daughter" walks and with Adora liking to help organize things we started gardening. Considering she was only three there was only a little that she could help with but she seemed to enjoy it. I figured this way as she got older we could send Emmett away and have some serious talks while I taught her about gardening.

When she was five we really started working with her to get her ready for school. She knew the whole alphabet and her numbers up to twenty. She could write her name and other basic words like cat, dog, blue and yellow. She could even write most of the family's names.

She loved doing different things with each of the rest of the family members whether it be cooking with Esme, playing video games with Jasper, trying to play checkers or chess with Edward (granted he had to really try to not play very well but she did enjoy it), reading and playing with Nessie and Jacob. Alice and I did a good job getting her to enjoy shopping at a young age. I think that Adora could tell that Carlisle knew the most out of the family because anytime he was around she wanted to go spend time with him and ask him all kinds of questions. Random things like why the sky was blue, how things work? Carlisle never seemed to get tired of it.

About six months before Adora was to start school we thought it was the perfect time to move. It was still too soon to go back to Forks. We just had to wait one or two more times of moving before we could go back there. It was mainly Jacob because of family and his pack, Bella and Edward because that is where they met that were ready to get back their. We moved to a little town that wasn't too far from the Denali coven but far enough to not draw attention to anyone called Geisler and we enrolled Adora in Strobel Elementary.

Adora was so excited the first day of school. The whole family came over to see her off, even Carlisle told the hospital that he had to come in late to work. We pinned the sides of Adora's hair back so the natural curls feel in the back. We have had to learn that young children can't help but get dirty so Alice and I had to fight the urge to put her in a dress. We put her in dark jeans and a hunter green long sleeve top with a black coat.

Emmett and I had to get several hugs before she could finally make it inside. It was really hard for me to let her go. I wanted so bad to stay with her all day to make sure she would be alright and the other children would be nice to her. Alice told me that she had an eye on the day and didn't see anything bad happening but that didn't mean that my nerves were subsided. They wouldn't be until I had Adora back. Adora even had to tell me over and over again that she was ready to go.

"Mama, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"I know baby. I love you."

"I love you too mama, daddy." She hugged us both.

"Bye giggles have a great first day."

"Daddy," She said with a big laugh as she took off for the door.

Emmett pulled me to him as we stood there watching her go in.

"Come on, let's go home."

We started for the car and then it hit me.

"Emmett, it's been six years since we have had a day that we haven't had her for longer than a couple of hours or one of our weekend getaways. What do we do?"

"Well I say on the way home we go hunt and then I'm sure I could think of something to pass the time till we come pick her up."

"Emmett."

"What?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter that's what."

"Oh come on Angel."

"We'll just have to plan another weekend getaway after she gets settled with school. And, I doubt that anyone is around now to notice the car so speed it up because like you said we don't really have all day." His face lit up with that as the car speed up.

The day was mixed with slow and fast times. I was counting down now the last hour before I could leave to go pick up Adora from school. Emmett and I finally took off to pick her up and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief when she came out with a huge smile. As soon as she got in the car and we took off she told us about her whole day pretty much from the start of when we dropped her off till when we picked her up. The family got to the house after she had dinner and she told them everything again that she had told us.

Emmett and I put her to bed and it felt good to have one day of school behind us. It gave us more of a boost to know that not only could Emmett and I do this but so could Adora. She could handle doing new things. She could handle being in a new environment. My worry now was wondering if she could handle how often we would have to move. I also wondered when she would start to ask why we had to move so much and why none of us aged. I also wondered if we did tell her how she would handle knowing it.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Suggestions on how to make the story better are gladly accepted. Please state your opinion. Please review. Chapter nine will be up soon.**


	9. Moving Again

A/N: This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**9: Moving… Again.**

**Adora's POV**

For as long as I can remember every couple of years we have moved. I never would get a real answer as to why we had to move so much. My parents would only tell me that it was just something we had to do and one day I would understand. The time has come for another move and at least this time I can drive my own car, which looks like a tank, and Nessie and her boyfriend are going to ride with me.

I don't know why my car has to be unlike the rest of the families since the rest have these crazy outrageous cars. My parents sad it was the safest car for me and that was that. Whatever, apparently it would take a tank or something to even put a dent in my car. When I made a comment about it at my birthday it seemed like Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward were sharing some kind of inside joke. I guess I should be happy that I have a car though. Mom and dad were so nervous about me learning how to drive.

At first they were fine with me learning to drive. We did the Driver's ED book and the whole family got involved making sure I knew everything there was about it. But, when it came to practicing on the road it took forever to get them to let me drive on an actual road. They would really just take me to some abandoned area to let me drive but there wasn't much to practice with that way. When we made it to where other cars where they were always on edge, telling me to look out for this and that.

I have pretty much gotten used to moving around because at least we would wait until the school year was over. Aunt Alice seemed to love party planning so she would help mom and I plan a going away party each time. It was nice to get a proper goodbye to the friends I had made. It is always a little hard being in a new place. Knowing that we would move after so long made it hard to even want to make friends.

Over the last several years though I have moved past thinking and worrying about each time we would move. I have accepted it as a part of our life. I've now been thinking about something else with the whole family. I know something is different about them all. To me it feels like the big elephant in the room that I don't know how to bring up. Considering they haven't told me the reason why we have to move so much I don't know if they will talk to me about this.

I have been sixteen for six months now and my parents and even the rest of the family except for Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme look like we could all be brothers and sisters. When I was eight they did tell me that I was adopted, since then they have told me a little more about the situation. And considering what my biological mother went through while she was pregnant with me I'm glad they didn't tell me everything when I was eight. It is a lot to deal with knowing the kind of man that my biological father is. But, I am really glad though that they told me and even happier with the fact that they love me even though I'm not biologically theirs.

I guess knowing all this and that the family is so protective of each other I don't want to push things. Everyone is very cautious of the rest of the world. It has seemed odd to me that Aunt Alice would always seem to know what was going to happen when we did something or what would happen when we moved. I also remember one time when Uncle Edward had come over and he was in the living room with mom and dad and I was trying to sneak a cookie before supper and he would always know and tell on me while he was laughing. I guess he thought after so many times of it happening I would learn that I couldn't get away with it. It took a while but I finally did and I wasn't happy about it. It was weird and frustrating that he seemed to always know what I was thinking about doing. There was something about Uncle Jasper and Cousin Nessie too but I haven't figured them out yet.

I also knew that the family wasn't built like everyone else. I had first noticed it when I was younger and when I asked about it I was told it was nothing. There was a difference between the family's skin and everyone else's. My family had cold skin, except for Jacob and Nessie, and they were harder than everyone else too. Like I said it was just like the big elephant in the room that no one knew how to bring up. We'll I guess just me not knowing how to bring it up. They all knew what was going on and I didn't know yet how to get them to tell me.

I had finished packing up my room about an hour ago and was now sitting in front of the window. We always lived pretty much on the outside of town in a wooded area but I loved it. The trees had become a peaceful place hearing animals in the distance and trying to see if any would come close to the house. They had probably become that for me since we always lived in a place like this and because mom and I would plant a garden close to the house each time and dad and I would go for walks in the woods. They were both fun times for me.

I turned when I heard a knock at the door to see my dad leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey smiles, you ready?"

"Dad," it was always the same thing when he said that or when he called me giggles. I loved it. I got up and walked out with him.

It had become our thing to do one last walk before we left somewhere as like a little goodbye to the woods. Dad and I walked a good distance from the house before anything was said. It was something else we always did was to walk in silence for a bit at first.

"So?" He said breaking the silence.

"So…what?" He would always start the conversation in the woods that way and normally I would go into something to talk about, not today.

"We'll that's not how that normally how this goes, what's wrong?"

I wrapped my hand around his arm as we started going over some roots to steady myself. We kept walking and he kept waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath trying to think of something to say, something to explain this. I came up with nothing.

"It's nothing dad, no worries."

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me.

"Come on Adora. Something is going through that pretty little head of yours."

"Dad," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I just don't know how to explain it yet, okay."

He stared at me for a minute scrutinizing my face before he spoke again.

"Fine but when you are ready you know I'm here, no matter what it is about."

"I know dad, I appreciate it." I said smiling taking his arm back in my hand to continue our walk.

I mean how do you tell someone that you know something is different about them, that you wonder how human they are. How do you get them to trust you enough to tell you the truth? We walked for a while longer and there was one thing I did want to ask about. They should trust me though since we are family even if we aren't blood related.

"Dad, do you think that sometime we could go visit my birth mom's gravesite?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, let me talk to your mom and see what we can set up. We had actually been wondering if you would want to do that sometime but we wanted it to be your idea."

"Thanks." I always liked how cool they were when I wanted to talk about my birth mother. It was giving me a little hope that they would be cool about this other thing as well.

**EMPOV**

Adora and I had gotten back from our walk and everyone was ready to leave. Carlisle and Esme were going to lead everyone. Adora, Nessie and Jacob were going to follow them; with the rest of us behind them to make sure nothing happened. Rose and I wanted to talk to Edward, Jasper and Alice so we said our goodbyes to the others and watched them leave.

We already knew because of Edward and Jasper that Adora was starting to wonder about the family. Edward and Jasper were helping us to keep an eye on where her mind was in all this.

"Did she say anything?" Rose asked as she took my hand.

"She wants to go to her mother's gravesite but other than that, no. It's not like it's the easiest thing to bring up."

"No it isn't." Bella said as she wrapped her arm around Edward's waist.

"She is thinking about it though. She keeps trying to play though conversations in her head of how she thinks it would go. The main one her head sticks with is that we are going to laugh at her for thinking something is off with the family." Edward explained.

"We wouldn't do that to her. We'll we might have a few slips but it would only be out of nervousness of how she will react with the truth. She keeps changing her mind about wanting to say something and not want to say something." Alice said leaning on Jasper.

"Jasper, are you getting anything from her?" I asked.

"Love for the family, confusion and at times she is scared. I imagine though that her being scared has to do with wondering how we are all going to react and even a little scared about what the truth could be. At times she seems determined which throws off the other feelings for me."

"She is determined to be okay with the truth and for us to be comfortable enough to tell her." Edward interjected.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"She has the right to know. How about for now we see if we can't wait till she is eighteen to tell her? If she doesn't bring it up till then, then we will be the ones to bring it up."

Rose looked at me with a mix of emotions in her eyes. Then she looked at everyone else.

"So, when she's eighteen then?"

We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.


	10. A Visit to the Graveyard

A/N: This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

A/N: okay, so this isn't a jump chapter. I know some of you were a little upset by the jumps, but Adora's past isn't as important, and you would probably all get bored of reading chapter after chapter of basically nothing.

**10: A Visit to the Graveyard.**

**APOV**

I was looking at myself in the mirror yet again. When my parents caught up to us they said we were going to make a detour and go see my mom's gravesite. We got a couple of hotel rooms and now I was brushing through my hair. I don't really know why I was getting dressed up for a gravesite but for some reason it felt right to do. I was already wondering if I would cry when we got there but I don't know why I would since I didn't know her.

"Honey, if you keep brushing your going to start to pulling it out."

I looked in the mirror to see my mom looking beautiful as usual in a simple black dress. I put the brush down as turned around.

"I zoned out for a second."

"I saw," she said as she walked to me and brushed some hair behind my ear. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's completely up to you."

"I know and yes I do. For some reason I'm nervous."

"We'll all be there for you." She said as she gave me a hug.

Then dad came through the door. "Are my ladies ready?"

"Yes, we are." Mom said as she took my hand and we walked out.

Mom and Dad took hands when we walked out and walked behind me. We were meeting everyone else downstairs. The elevator doors were opening and I didn't think about someone being in the elevator so I went to get in and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I looked up to see a pair of dark eyes looking back at me.

"It's okay." His voice was so smooth.

We stood there staring at each other for a second before we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned to see my dad with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sorry, excuse me sir," He said as he stepped past us out the elevator.

My parents walked in and my mom hit the button to go to the lobby while my dad kept his arms where they were. I watched the guy and he even looked back at me and his eyes looked to have a little smile in them. I tried to not pay attention to how dad was acting and I think mom thought it was funny. When we got off the elevator everyone was waiting off to the side for us.

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Grandma. Dad is just being overprotective as usual." She relaxed then and gave me a smile.

"Nothing, I don't like the way that guy was looking at you."

"Dad, come on. It was nothing. I accidently bumped into him. We both said sorry and moved on. End of story."

"A guy huh? Good luck getting him past your dad." Aunt Alice said with a little smile as her and Jasper joined us. Now I was getting annoyed.

"I'm not trying to get anyone past anyone. Can we go please? We are getting off subject here." I huffed heading for the door.

My mom caught up with me first and then my dad.

"Adora, I'm sorry. I don't want to take away from you are doing today." I always know he is serious when he says my name and not one of my nicknames so I couldn't really stay mad at him.

"It's okay." I said quietly as we got to the car.

We sat in the back while Grandma and Granddad were in the front. I was getting anxious as we got closer. I was sitting in between mom and dad and they both held my hands. My mom was soothingly rubbing the hand that she held. We made one stop to get some flowers to place at the headstone.

Dad helped me out and I straightened out my dress. Grandma and Granddad lead the way. It was weird I could feel my heart beat faster one minute and then the next it was getting calmer. It was another one of those unexplainable things with the family.

We made it to the headstone and all circled around it. Grandma Esme walked up to it first and placed a hand on it and lowered her head for moment before she placed her flowers on the ground. Granddad went next followed by everyone else. Mom, dad and I were the last ones. Everyone else walked off giving us some time alone.

Mom and dad placed their flowers and came back to me. Dad kissed me on the cheek and said he wanted to give us some time. Mom had had the closest relationship with my birth mother so it made sense.

I walked slowly up to the headstone and knelt down in front of it. A few tears escaped as I ran my fingers over the words on the headstone.

_Adora Lovette_

_Loving Daughter and Mother_

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too sweetie, me too," I didn't realize that mom had knelt down beside be till I felt her hand running through my hair.

Mom had told me once when we had been in the garden that they didn't know much about my birth mothers parent's. Except that they had thrown her out at a young age. I guess they put the loving daughter part on the stone because that was how they saw her. I just wish I could have had some kind of memory of her.

"You could still talk to her."

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You can talk to her stone here or where ever. Tell her you miss her or if you want to tell her something that is going on, just talk to her."

I looked back at the stone and thought about it. I guess I could to hang on to her somehow. I had seen in shows and even a few movies where one of the characters would go to a gravesite and talk to someone. I absent mindedly started running my fingers over the words again and mom and I sat there in silence a little longer.

"Would you like some time alone?"

"Um, yes I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She got up and left and I sat there staring at the stone for a couple of minutes. What do I say? I decided to just say something. "Um, hi." Yeah, that's good. "I wish I could have known you. I understand though. You left me with a good family. They have really taken care of me. There's something about them though, I don't think its anything bad…just different. Mom says I could talk to you anytime. Maybe I could try it again sometime. I still have the pictures they have saved so at least I could look at that when I do. I want you to know that I am happy." I resituated the flowers and then got up and dusted off my dress.

When I made it back to the car mom was the first to greet me and hug me, followed by everyone else. We all got back in the cars and headed back to the hotel. It felt good to have gotten to see the headstone. It felt like I had a closer connection now with her other than the stories that mom would tell me. Mom held my hand and I laid my head on dad's shoulder. For some reason I was getting tired and was hoping for a nap at the hotel before we left again. No such luck though. They wanted to get back on the road. Mom and dad could tell I was tired and told Jacob to drive so I could sleep in the backseat.

I didn't really like that someone else was going to be driving my new car but I knew it would be useless to argue. As we left heading to our new home I looked out the window and saw the guy from the elevator. He was packing up a car. He was tall and slender but muscular with shaggy dark brown hair. His eyes seemed to match his hair. I wished my dad hadn't been such a pain so I could have actually talked to him. I wondered where he was headed. I doubted he had to move around as much as I did. About the time we started taking some back roads I fell asleep absorbing all that had happened that day.


	11. School

A/N: This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

A/N: Hey guys, april nichole here. I wanted to do my own quick note here. I am really really sorry that it has been like months since this story has had an update. My problem was that I hit a really big thick brick wall of writer's block. Things were coming a lot easier for my Quil and Claire story, Refuge, but that story is done now. Because school has also started back I don't want to make any promises that this story is going to get updated more often but I can say that that is my plan. While writing this chapter some things felt a little easier than what it had been so I would like to see that as a good sign. I hope everyone has a great day, rest of the week and a wonderful weekend!

Also, be sure to reread the last couple of chapters. I went back and changed a couple of things. It isn't anything too major but there are changes for you to read.

**11: School.**

**APOV**

"Adora, come on. You don't want to be late for your first day." Mom yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes while finishing getting ready, when have we ever been late for anything.

"Mom, why can't I drive? I have my license, and a car so why not?"

"Its one day Adora. You can drive the rest of the year. Now quit complaining and get down here. I'm not going to keep yelling up to you."

"Fine, I'm coming." I took one more look in the mirror and turned around grabbing my book bag. I started mumbling under my breath, "Stupid tradition, I should be able-"

"Adora quit complaining." Dad called up. I stopped in my tracks looking at the door.

Seriously there is something about this family. I grabbed my bag and headed off downstairs to leave for school.

Here we go again another new school, another new group of people. No matter how many times we moved I still got nervous the first day of school. Every first day was the same. Everyone stared at you all day like you have an extra eye or something.

"Sweetie we're here. Do you want us to walk to the office with you?" Mom and dad insisted on taking me to school there was no talking them out of it but I really didn't want them to go any further.

"No, I'll be fine." I said even though breathing seemed to be a problem.

"Good luck on your first day, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Have a good day giggles."

"Thanks dad," he could always ease the tension. I took an easier breath and got out of the car.

We'll here we go, I thought to myself.

**RPOV**

"So, do you think she will last till her eighteenth birthday or do you think she will bring it up before then?" I asked Emmett as we left Forks High parking lot.

"I don't know. We better make sure her birthday is a really good one."

"I'm sure Alice just started working on it…And actually speaking of Alice, she gave me a little heads up for you."

"About what?" His voice got stern which was a rarity for him. I took a deep breath before I started.

**APOV**

My morning classes went by fairly easily. I only had one class that I had to stand in front of everyone and introduce myself. Those things are so annoying. It's really only the teacher that enjoys hearing the new student speak in front of everyone. I mean if a student wants to know anything they will just come and ask.

At least that's how it was for Mrs. Garrett. She was so cheery and happy. She could give Aunt Alice a run for her money with how happy she was. From the looks on everyone's faces she was like this everyday.

I had made my way to the cafeteria and this was always the part that I hated. It was rough at the schools that I hadn't met someone in the morning. I went through the lunch line and then began the search in the cold blue cafeteria.

I was going to make my way to one of the tables in the back when someone came up beside me.

"Hey."

I looked up to the smooth voice and when I saw the person's face I was a little shocked. "Hey," it was the guy from the elevator.

"So, you're new too huh?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only a little." He said with a smile. "Would you want to sit together?"

"Sure." I said trying to stay calm. I was getting what I had wanted. I wanted to talk to him that day in the elevator but I couldn't.

He led the way to a table off to the side. We sat down and I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. At this point I didn't know if I could eat anything.

"I'm Cole." He said with a smile holding out his hand to me. I had forgotten that I didn't know his name.

"Adora, it's nice to meet you." As soon as I shook his hand it was like everything stopped for a second.

He turned and picked up his fork to start eating. Eating, right, I guess I should at least try. As I took a bite I had a though that I wanted to ask him about.

"You said too earlier. Is this your first day?"

"Yeah." He said with a big sigh.

"That doesn't sound good. Has it been a bad morning?"

"No, it's been fine. I just move around a lot. It gets old pretty quickly but I'll be eighteen soon enough and off to college so I won't have to move around as much anymore."

I played with the corn on my plate thinking about what he said. We had everything he said in common. I was tired of moving and even though he said he would be eighteen soon I had just under two years before I would be eighteen. At least then it would be up to me what I did, right? Before I could continue on that thought Cole spoke again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put a downer on lunch. I usually don't even tell people that stuff at all or at least not when I'm first talking to them."

I smiled to reassure him, "Don't worry, your secret is safe." I was used to secrets so what's one more? "Actually I move around a lot too."

That started a conversation on different places we had lived. The places we liked and didn't like. Of course when it came around to why we moved so much I had no reason, at least not the real one. I told him what the family told everyone else, that Grandpa Carlisle had gotten a job at the hospital here. He said that he was an army brat so moving came with the territory.

The lunch bell rang and I was off to Art while Cole went to Biology. We did figure out that we had study hall at the end of the day together.

Art Class wasn't so bad. I really liked art so usually even if I didn't like the teacher I would still enjoy the class itself. Mr. Meyer though seemed carefree so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. All the tables were placed in a big circle. There was a littler table in the center that Mr. Meyer said we would start using tomorrow. Today we were doing free drawing. He wanted to see what natural talent we all had. For some reason I found that funny cause he said it using like a hippie laid back tone.

I even got to meet someone in Art class. Her name was Serena. She was quiet like me and I found that we had Mrs. Garrett's English class together. I left Art and headed to History. This was one class that it didn't matter if I liked the teacher or not I wouldn't like the class itself, period. History was history. In my opinion I wanted to let history stay in the past.

Knowing that I was going to see Cole in study hall made History draw on and on, I was practically jumping in my seat for class to be over. It was so strange to be this excited to see someone that I had just met. But I wanted to see those dark eyes again.

I think it was out of excitement of seeing him again that I was one of the first ones there. I chose a table in the back of the room and laid out some books even though with it being the first day I didn't really have anything to do. But since I was new here I wanted to be prepared incase the teacher was streaked about silence.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Cole smiling down at me. "Hey."

"Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope, go ahead."

We talked for a few minutes about the classes before this until the teacher started talking about how things would go. Thankfully that only took about ten minutes and then he let us talk for the rest of class. I put everything up and enjoyed the rest of class talking to Cole.

When class was over we walked out together. We made it to the parking lot and my stomach sank for a moment. I had forgotten that Mom and Dad were picking me up until I saw their car. I quickly said bye to Cole and hurried to the car. I wondered how much they saw of Cole and my self.


	12. Questions

A/N: This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

A/N: Hey, I don't think anyone got an e-mail saying Ch. 11 was up. So go check that out. Then come back, and read this chapter.

______________________________________________________________

**12: Questions.**

**APOV**

I got in the car and buckled as dad started the car so we could leave. Things were quiet for a few minutes and I kept staring out the window. For some reason it felt like an uneasy silence. Finally mom broke the silence.

"How was your first day?"

"Really good."

Dad seemed to be eyeing me through the rearview mirror. "Did you make some friends?"

"A couple," He didn't seem happy with that answer. But what can I really say about someone if I don't really know them myself.

"How were classes?"

Mom tried to keep the conversation going. "Not too bad. I think Art will be fun. The teacher seems kind of cool."

"I'm glad."

Things were quiet then. When we got home I went in and had a snack before watching some TV with Nessie and Jacob. I still had the feeling that dad was watching me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I think mom could tell and she dragged dad off to another room.

**RPOV**

"You are making our daughter uncomfortable Emmett, now stop." I demanded as I dragged him into the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do? We both know she met a guy today and yet I can't just come out and ask her about it 'cause she doesn't know yet that Alice can see the future." He pulled his arm free.

"I know that it is hard. Don't you think I want to talk to her about him? Or the other girl that she met too? We have to wait until she is ready to tell us about them."

"I don't like it and I don't like him."

"Emmett, you don't know him."

"Whatever, we are talking about my baby girl."

"Our baby girl," I reminded him. "It was bound to happen. So, we have to trust her to do the right thing."

He stood with his arms crossed looking out the back window. "I still don't like it but fine."

I rolled my eyes walking over to him. I set my chin on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist. "We have done a good job with her. I think she is a good read of people. Obviously, huh, considering she knows there is something up with the family."

He turned half way pulling me to his side. "Your right," he said wrapping his arms around me.

**APOV**

Over the next couple of weeks I started to get into a groove at school. Everyday I looked forward to seeing Cole at lunch and in study hall. Our lunch table had slowly started to grow too. A couple of people that he had met started sitting with us and Serena came and sat beside me too.

Now I was in Art class with Serena. We were working on a drawing for class. Mr. Meyer had put a pile of random things ranging from DVD boxes, cups, jars, and books. We had to draw what we saw from the pile. Serena was having a hard time. She said repeatedly that she wasn't an artist. I was doing fine with my drawing but I wasn't paying too much attention to it.

Cole had walked me to art class and had asked me a question. But, before he asked he told me that he didn't want an answer until study hall. On one hand it was good that I got to think about it but on the other I got to think about it and dwell on it. It was a double edged sword. He wanted to take me out sometime over the weekend.

My first thought is that I want to go. I want to spend time with him outside of school. Then I think of my parents. I hadn't been on a date before, well I hadn't been asked before either. So, I don't know how they would react to it. So, now I had to figure out what to say to Cole first.

I had made it to History somehow and now I sat trying to listen to my teacher. I couldn't help but stare at my paper in a daze though. Time was running out and I had to figure out what to tell Cole. Maybe there was some way of talking my parents into letting me go. This kind of thing was bound to happen sometime.

I made my way to study hall and waited for Cole to show. I had history to work on especially since I didn't really pay attention in class, so I pull out my stuff for that and sat wringing my hands together under the table. I jumped a little when the chair next to me was pulled out.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled as he sat down.

"It's fine." I said trying to laugh it off.

"So," he said with a little uncertainty. "Did you think about what I said?"

"Yes and…yes." My heart seemed to skip a beat. I really said yes. Now all I had to do was get my parents to say yes.

"You'll go out with me this weekend?"

"Yes," I said with a tad more confidence. "I mean I have to make sure it is okay with my parents but if they say it is okay then yes."

"Then I hope your parents say yes." He said with a smile.

"Me too," I said returning the smile.

We stared at each other for a minute before the teacher called everyone's attention to call roll. We kept eyeing each other through the corner of our eyes during class. I only got a little of my history homework done.

Cole walked me to my car like he had been doing for the last week and a half. I put my stuff in the back and then leaned my back against the car talking to Cole. I knew I wouldn't have too long before my parents would call to see where I was but I was going to enjoy my time with Cole.

The parking lot had almost cleared when we finally noticed our surroundings. "I should let you head home."

"Okay."

He reached over and opened the car door for me and closed it once I was in. I watched him in my rearview mirror as I drove off. He watched my car for a second and then he turned walking to his car. I kept smiling until I made it to the driveway.

I realized then exactly what I was fixing to have to do. With the way dad has been lately acting so strange I wasn't so sure this was going to go good. I parked the car and looked up to the house. I bit my lip trying to think of something I would say, nothing was coming to mind. I couldn't put this off. I had to go talk my parents. I took a deep breath and opened my door to face whatever was coming.


	13. Can I?

A/N: This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

A/N: Nothing really to say this chapter, just read and review, please. :PA

**13: Can I??**

**RPOV**

Alice had taken the family out for a while. She said that Adora needed to talk to us and it would be easier for her if it was just Emmett and my self. For some reason she wouldn't say what she wanted to talk about, this just made us more anxious for her to get home.

This move Carlisle found a big enough house for us all to live together. Like Bella had been when she was human Adora was now the source of entertainment. I know at times it got on her nerves so Esme, Bella, Alice and I would try to help her out but some of it couldn't be helped.

I was sitting on the couch watching Emmett as he played a video game. That kept him pretty easily distracted. Now we just waited for Adora to come home from school. We both turned out heads when we heard her car start coming down the driveway.

**APOV**

On my way inside I tried to think of how to approach the subject of Cole. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath hoping I could get mom and dad alone.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I sat my book bag down at the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen," mom answered.

I walked in to see mom sitting at the table and dad leaning against one of the counters.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"They went out for a while. They'll be back later." Mom answered.

"How was your day?" Dad asked.

"Really good actually… I wanted to talk to you two about something that happened."

"Sure, do you want a snack while we talk?"

"Sure, thanks." I wasn't sure I could actually eat but I could try. I sat down at one end and dad came and sat beside me.

"Your Grandmother made some cake today."

Mom placed a piece of French vanilla cake with chocolate icing in front of me. I was suddenly very hungry especially when I saw that she had almonds on the side of it. My mouth was watering just looking at it.

"That was nice of her." I said as mom sat down on the other side of me. "I'll have to thank her when she gets home." I picked up the fork and started playing with the slice of cake.

"Smiles, what's going on? I know you said that you had a good day but you're driving me nuts here."

"Emmett." Mom reprimanded him and dad shot her a look.

I placed my fork back down. "Okay, we'll it's about the friends I met at school." I looked at both of them but they waited. "I met this one girl Serena. She's really nice, kind of quiet. I met her in Art class but we figured out that we had English together too." Words were just flowing out, I was totally stalling. "She's really pretty too, kind of my height, 5'6, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes." I took a deep breath knowing it was ridiculous all the information I was saying. I might as well start telling them her family history too. "Anyway, I was wondering if she could come over sometime for a sleepover or something." Okay, so not really what I wanted to know but it would be nice to have her over.

Mom and dad exchanged a look and then mom spoke, "Sure honey anytime…but is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

I looked back down at the cake slice, "No…Um, look I need for you both to not freak out but that mainly goes for you, dad." I said looking directly at him. Since this was about a guy I didn't know how he would react.

His eyebrows shot up, "Me? Why would I freak out?"

"Please?"

"Alright, alright." He kind of threw his hands up in defeat.

I looked over at mom and she closed her mouth nodding. "Okay, just let me say everything I want to say before either of you does." They both nodded. "So, like I said I met Serena but at lunch before I met her I met someone else. _His_ name is Cole. He is really sweet and funny. And actually we've already met him or run into him before. Do you remember when we went to see my birth mother's gravesite? Remember the guy from the elevator? That was Cole." Dad opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him. "Please, dad, he really is sweet. He pulls out my chair for me at lunch. He walks me to my car after school and opens the door for me…And, he's asked me out for this weekend."

I leaned back in my chair waiting for the fireworks. But, they just sat there changing from staring at me to each other.

"No." Dad finally blurted out.

"Why not?"

"Because…because your too young. There that's why."

"I am not too young."

"You're my daughter I say when you're too young."

"Mom." I turned to her pleading. Usually dad was the voice of reason but I guess because a guy was involved that no longer stood. So, now I was hoping mom would be.

"Sweetie, I don't know." She said after a minute.

"What? I don't…Why not? I'm sixteen. I can drive. You can't say I'm too young. I don't ask for a lot, I do what I'm told. So, I don't understand." I was getting so upset that I was on the verge of tears.

Mom and dad sat staring at each other. Dad had a serious look, mom looked torn and I had my hands in my lap with my fists rolled up.

"Adora, how about you let your mother and I talk." He said through a clenched jaw.

I scooted away from the table not saying anything making my way to my room.

"What about your cake?" mom asked.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I got to the stairs grabbing my bag as I headed up to my room.

I really did want it but I didn't want to go back into the kitchen. I got up to my room and shut the door. I got on my bed and pulled out my homework and my laptop. I wasn't sure how much if anything I could get done but I had to get my mind off waiting for them.

A little bit of time passed and I surprised my self by getting some homework done. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door cracked open and a hand slipped through with a plate with a slice of the cake on it. I smiled waiting for the person to come through. Then my mom poked her head through, "Truce?"

"There's no truce to be called. I was just upset. I'm sorry I blew up."

She walked over with the cake and handed it to me while she sat down. "I brought some Dr. Pepper too. Honey, we understand why you got upset but you also have to understand our side of this."

I finished the bite I had taken enjoying every moment of it. "I do, but it was bound to happen."

"That's true. And, we have tried to be ready for it but I guess you really can't be ready for this. So, do you really like him?"

"Yes, I mean it's like…well other than the family he treats me in a way that no other guy has."

"I'm glad."

"Did you and dad talk?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes we did. And, you can go as long as he comes inside so we can meet him and talk to him for a couple of minutes. If not then it's a no go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I put the plate down and gave her a hug. I couldn't believe it, I really thought it would still be no. "What about dad, is he really okay with this?" I asked sitting back down.

"He will be. There are some things that are harder on each parent when it comes to their child. Give him some time and he will be."

"If I'm going out this weekend then we don't have a lot of time."

"I'll make sure he's on his best behavior. Did Cole say where he wanted to take you?"

"He was talking about a dinner and a movie. But, I don't know what movie or where to eat. I was mainly thinking about whether or not I was going to _get_ to go." We both laughed.

"Well tell Cole the good news and start getting details."

"I will. Do you think I should go talk to dad or does he still need some time?"

"For you, I think you'll be okay."

We talked for another couple of minutes while I finished the slice of cake. I got another hug from her and then I went to find dad to talk to him. I wanted to make sure that we would be okay. That would really help me to be on cloud nine about getting to go out with Cole.


	14. It's a Yes!

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has been super crazy. The next two chapters have been written, but I haven't gotten the chance to read them yet. Once I do, they will be up, I promise.

**14: It's a Yes!**

**APOV**

I walked out back to find dad. Mom said he went out into the woods for a minute so I went to see if he was back. I didn't see him right off so I just sat in swing we had put up under one of the trees. A couple of minute's later dad came through an opening brushing off his shirt. He stopped when he saw me and for a second I held my breath.

"Hi."

"Hey…did you talk to your mother?" he said walking towards me. I nodded my head as he sat beside me.

We rocked in silence for a couple of minutes. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I shrugged, "Its okay, you just got back."

He stood up and held out a hand for me. "It never matters if I just got back. I always time." I smiled taking his hand.

We walked a little bit in silence and he never did his usual "So" to get the conversation going. Now I was getting uneasy. "We're okay right?" I asked quietly.

He did a quick step in front of me and to face me and stopped. "Of course," He shook his head looking ahead for a minute. "Adora, this is just hard for me. You know I'm usually the jokester about things. I've always been the one to keep things light, ease the tension. And, I actually never thought I would have been a dad. I never thought I was the dad type. But, know that I wouldn't give up a single day that we have had you in our lives…Well today I had to realize that my baby is growing up on me. I know that you are going to met someone someday that you are going to want to spend the rest of your life with but I guess today snuck up on me that you would want to go on your first date."

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. Nothing can change that. No one could ever make me want to or even think about not having you or mom or anyone else in my life. I would think at this point that we are pretty much stuck with each other." I tried to make a joke so the tears wouldn't flow that I could feel building while he talked.

He pulled me in for a hug. "You are definitely stuck with us. But you know that any guy you bring around I'm not going to think is good enough for you."

I pulled back. "I know but dad can you do me a favor please."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Mom told me that Cole will have to come inside so ya'll can meet him and talk to him. Just please don't scare him and no twenty or fifty questions…He really is a nice guy dad, so please."

He thought for a moment. "I can't make a promise Adora. I'm sorry but I can say that I will try to be nice to him for you."

"I guess I'll have to take that."

"Come on let's head back. I'm sure they have dinner ready."

I was officially able to be on cloud nine now. Everything was okay with mom and dad. I liked that dad was a little different when it was just the two of us. And, I was getting to go on my first date.

The next morning I was ready to get to lunch to talk to Cole. Right now I was in English trying to pay attention to Mrs. Garrett. She was walking around handing out a book.

"I can't believe we have to read this." I looked up to see Serena leaned across the aisle.

I looked down at the book, "Emily Dickenson isn't that bad."

"I guess I just wish we could read more stuff from today."

Mrs. Garrett let us out a couple of minutes later so Serena and I walked together to our lockers before lunch. "At least there all short stories." I tried to make it seem better for her.

"I guess."

We made it to my locker and after putting stuff in I stopped for a second remembering something. "Serena I was wondering if you would want to come for a sleepover sometime."

"Sure." She perked up. "When do you want to do it, this weekend?"

"I don't know actually. Could I call you after school? I have to talk to Cole first?"

Her eyebrows raised, "A boy, girl sleepover?" Over the last couple of weeks she had really opened up although she was still quiet most of the time.

"No, but Cole had asked me out and my parents said I could so I have to find out when he wants to go and all that."

"That's great, I wondered if you two would start dating." She said with a smile. We were almost to the cafeteria now.

"I wouldn't say that we are dating."

"Well not yet." She laughed walking off to the lunch line.

Cole pulled out my chair as usual when I got to the table. Cole and a friend were complaining about something with their Biology class. Serena and I started eating and I waited listening to them go back and forth.

"How was your morning?" He asked after a bit.

"Long. But okay."

"Mine too. Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah," the bell rang and Cole started walking me to class. "They said I could go but…you have to come meet my parents so they can talk to you and all that." I held my breath hoping that it wasn't going to be a problem.

"I think I can manage that." He smiled.

I let out the breath I was holding. "So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Do you think your parents would be okay with a surprise?"

"A surprise?"

"Would you be okay with a surprise?"

"Um, yeah I can do that. But, this just means I'm not going to know how to dress."

"Casual. We can talk times in Study hall. I don't want to be late to Biology."

My mind went into overdrive thinking about the surprise. I was grateful that it was free day in Art. There was no way I would be able to concentrate.

"How did it go?" Serena asked when I sat down.

"Good."

"So where does he want to take you?"

"I don't know. He wants to surprise me."

"Aw, that is so romantic."

It really was I guess. Now I had to figure out just how casual to go. Either way I knew it was going to be a good time; at least I hoped it would be.


	15. Interrogations

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **Hey, you guys are in luck, and get two chapters in one day. Hope you guys like it, and please review if you have any questions, or comments.

______________________________________________________________

**15: Interrogations. **

**APOV**

I was going nuts. I had been throwing clothes around in my room for the last hour. "Mom," I yelled throwing around another pile.

"What's wrong Adora?"

"I don't know what to wear. What do I wear? He said to go casual but, how casual do I go? How-"

"Adora," Mom cut me off placing her hands on my shoulders to steady me in front of her. "Now, take a deep breath." She waited until I obeyed. "Everything is going to be okay. Do you want to get Aunt Alice up here and we can help you find something?" I nodded trying to concentrate on staying calm.

Moments later Aunt Alice and mom were going through the piles I had made. They had me sitting on a corner of my bed. They were talking to each other about different pieces as they came across them.

"What time is it? I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry Adora you won't be late." Aunt Alice said with a smile as she glided to another pile.

"I just don't want to give dad any reason to hold him hostage any longer than necessary."

Aunt Alice stopped for a second and cocked her head to the side. "True." She seemed to move faster then.

After a minute Aunt Alice handed me a pile of clothes and started me towards the bathroom. I didn't get to look at the clothes until I was in the bathroom. She had handed me a pair of skinny jeans, a burgundy cropped long sleeve shirt some socks. I brushed through my hair and put a hair band around my wrist for later just in case.

When I opened the bathroom door they were there waiting for me. "So?"

"You look great." Mom answered.

I looked at Aunt Alice knowing she was the true fashionista of the family. "You have nothing to worry about. He is going to think you look beautiful."

She seemed so confident of that. Aunt Alice surprisingly gave me a pair of tennis shoes to wear. After I put them on we all headed downstairs. When we got downstairs my heart started racing at what I saw.

"No, no, no." Not only was dad in the living room waiting but so were Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward and Grandma Esme.

This wasn't happening.

"Cole is going to be here any minute, you can not all be here."

"Why not?" Dad asked innocently.

"Dad please, Grandma." I turned to plead with her.

She came over to me wrapping one arm around me and her other hand on my arm rubbing it soothingly. "Its okay sweetie, she's right boys. Come on we'll wait in the kitchen, out of sight."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to follow everyone to the kitchen.

I started to pace and mom stood to the side while dad was sitting on the couch wringing his hands together. I was so nervous to see how he was going to be. I was only able to do one lap when the doorbell rang.

Dad stood up puffing out his chest staying by the couch. I walked with mom to open the door. I gave one last look to dad trying to warn him to be nice. Mom opened the door and there he stood also in jeans and a deep blue long sleeve shirt, along with some flowers in his hands. It was a mix of sunflowers and daisies.

"Hi."

"Hi, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I'm sure I blushed and his smile got bigger. "Cole, this is my mom."

He looked stunned for a moment but over the years I had gotten used to that because it seemed like a common thing when someone met the family. "Mrs. Cullen it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake my mom's hand.

"Cole," mom took his hand and smiled. "Come on in."

"Thank you…Um, these are for you." He took the flowers and there were two bouquets. He handed one to me and one to my mom. He was definitely trying to get some points.

"Thank you, Cole." Mom turned to go to the living room.

"There beautiful. Are you ready for this?" I whispered to him.

"I think so. It went good with your mom, right?" He took a deep breath. I knew he was nervous.

"I think so. I've tried to warn my dad to be nice so we'll see." I smiled to try and reassure him and then lead him to the living room.

My smile faded a little when I saw dad. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his face was stern.

"Dad, this is Cole. Cole, this is my dad."

Dad took a step forward as Cole did. They shook hands and for a second Cole's face looked hurt and I wondered how much force dad was using. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Cole. How about you have a seat?"

Cole sat down on the loveseat. I sat beside mom and dad on the couch.

"So, tell us about yourself. Adora says you move around because your parents are in the army, which one of them?"

"My dad is, yes sir."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh, um, well she…passed away last year."

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out looking at Cole. If I had known I would have told dad so he wouldn't have said anything.

"Its okay, she had been sick for a while."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mom asked.

"No ma'm I'm an only child."

"And, you're also a junior like Adora?"

"Yes sir."

"I think we should get going." I said standing up.

I could tell dad wanted to say more but mom spoke first. "You two have fun and don't stay out too late."

"I'll be sure to have her back by eleven if that's okay, unless you would like Adora to be back before then."

"Eleven would be fine." Mom answered.

I handed mom my flowers so she could put them in water for me. Cole walked me to the passenger door and held it open while I got in. I looked up to see dad standing in the doorway watching. I couldn't read his expression.

"How do you think I did?" He asked starting the car.

"You did great. My dad on the other hand, I don't know about." We both laughed.

"He was fine. He wants what is best."

"True." I stared out the window as he stared driving now able to think and wonder what the night was going to be like.

**EMPOV**

I stood in the door way long enough to watch them disappear into the early night. I wanted to follow them even though Alice was keeping an eye on things. Alice could see Adora having a good night but still I wanted to be there in case something did happen. I wanted to make sure he stayed in line.

I closed the door and went back to the living room were everyone else was.

"So, did you two get anything?"

"You scared the crap out him." Edward laughed.

"Good, then maybe he will stay in line. What about you Jasper?"

"It was a little mixed. He does like her. But, when you were talking about his family he was uneasy. A little bit of nerves but he also seemed to be hiding something."

"Hiding what? Edward?"

"He didn't think anything so I don't know."

"What you mean you don't know?"

"Emmett." Rose came over putting her hand in mine.

"You know that isn't how it works. He has to think it. So, if he is hiding something then he has gotten to where he doesn't think about it."

"Rose, how are you so calm?"

"I am nervous but I'm listening to Alice that everything is going to be fine. Adora will be okay. Yes, it makes me more nervous to know that Cole could be hiding something so that just means we will have to keep an eye on him."

"Speaking of keeping an eye on him…"

"No, you are not going to follow them around tonight. Alice already said what they are going to do. We know she isn't going to get hurt, she is going to have fun. So, let her."

"It's not like she would know that I was there."

"No."

**APOV**

"So are going to tell me where we are going, what we're doing tonight?"

"We're almost there. I promise it'll be fun."

A couple of minutes later we started down a dirt road, soon after I saw a big building…and then the sign.

"Paintball, did I mention that I tend to bruise easily?"

"It's not that kind of paintball." He said as he parked the car.

"I didn't know there were different kinds." I turned to look at him and he was smiling knowing something that I didn't.

"Okay, so we have the movie thing in common right? So, have you ever seen the movie_ 10 Things I Hate About You_?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes, but I guess I'm not remembering it very well right now 'cause what does that have to do with this?"

"Think about it for a minute. They play paintball in that movie, the kind that is played here."

I thought for another minute. "Oh yeah, the one were they fill balloons with paint. That's the kind we are going to play? I didn't even know that was something you could really do."

"Are you up for it?" he asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, do we get the suits and everything like the movie?"

"Yeah, but I did bring these." He turned to pull something from the back. "To make sure that our shirts don't get paint on them I brought a couple of my old t-shirts to wear."

"Cool. Thanks."

He handed me one and then got out walking over to my side. I unbuckled and he opened my door. This was sure to be a fun night. All my nerves washed away as we went inside to get this started.

**A/N: '**10 Things I Hate About You' is my all time favorite movie. Heath Ledger is the best. If you like it, review with your favorite quote. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you get off your computer now, and go rent it. You won't be sorry.


	16. The Date

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **Oh my god. You guys have permission to throw stones. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this chapter; I've had it saved on my computer for months. And I know it's been quite a long time sense I posted anything. And it may sound bad, but I kind of forgot about the story for a while, and I kind of lost contact with April, so I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be. But please enjoy anyways.

**16: The Date.**

**APOV**

I bit my lip as I scanned my surroundings in front of me. I clutched my bag to myself as I slowly slid up the tree trunk trying to not be seen. I could feel the newest paint sliding down the sleeves of the suit I was wearing. I was really glad that I had brought a hair band, with all the running around my hair would have been in my face even though the suit had a hood.

"Cole?" I readjusted my goggles as I listened to the sounds of birds. "Cole, my bag is empty. Truce?"

It was another minute before he finally said something. "Is it really empty?"

"Yes." I said as I slowly walked from behind the tree holding my hands up.

His head popped up from behind a stand. He slowly came out keeping an eye on my hands.

"You are covered." I laughed as we got closer to each other. "It looks like I got some on your face too."

He moved his hands to his face to try and wipe it off. I took advantage then. I slipped my hand in my bag and threw what was really my last one. Blue paint rain down ran down his shoulder. I busted out laughing when I saw his shocked face. Then he went for his bag. I turned to start running but he caught me.

"No, no." I laughed as I felt his arm around my waist and the balloon hit my head.

We landed on the ground both laughing. "I'm really out now. I swear." I turned looking at him.

"Me too."

We lay on the ground looking at the sky with his arm still around me. The sun was starting to set. It was a mix of reds and oranges.

"That was fun."

He rolled up to his side. "It was fun. I'm glad you had fun too. Are you ready to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

He stood up and held out a hand for me. He really was a gentleman. We went back inside and changed then left to go eat.

"Do you like Mexican food?"

"Sure sound good."

"There's a place not too far from here that is supposed to be good. I hear that they have the best cheese dip."

"What's the place called?"

"Little Cabo."

Twenty minutes later we were at the restaurant looking at the menu. The restaurant had the authentic Mexican feel. It had the dark red and oranges. There were sombreros scattered around. Some of the booths and chairs had fabrics draped over them of blue, red, orange, and green.

"Is Biology getting any better?" I asked after we ordered.

"It's not too bad. Biology just isn't my thing. I know I will not have a career that I will have to use Biology."

"I understand that. Do you have any idea what you do want to do?"

"Not really, I know that I would like to do something so I can help people. What about you?"

"Maybe something in art, I'm not sure what but I have really been enjoying it."

"What kind of art do you like?"

"Drawing mainly but I've been painting more and I've been enjoying that too."

The food came out a couple of minutes later. The cheese dip really was good. The rest of dinner was comfortable. The talk flowed pretty easily. We then got some cake and ice cream that we shared. The cake was good but not as good as Esme's French vanilla cake.

He paid and we walked outside I assumed to leave but then he had his hand on my lower back guiding my across the road. Across the road was river.

"I thought we could go for a walk."

"Okay."

We walked along the railing and down a way on a path. It was a beautiful night. The moon shined on the water.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, it is." I felt his hand as his fingers slid in between mine. I smiled still looking at the river then a chill went up my spine causing me to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little"

"Wait here."

I turned watching him as he ran back to his car. It was so dark out that it became hard to see him, he became a dark figure. I couldn't see what he grabbed but it only took a second before he started running back.

"Here you go." He held open a jacket for me. "I thought there would be a chance it would get cold out here."

"Thanks." I put on the jacket and then he was quick to take my hand back in his.

**RPOV**

"What time is it?"

"Its ten thirty, Emmett."

Emmett paced the room. Esme was cleaning. Bella and Edward were playing a game. Jasper and Alice were hunting. Carlisle was on his way home from the hospital. I had cleaned Adora's room trying to keep myself occupied. Now I was getting anxious like Emmett for Adora to get home. I wanted to know how she enjoyed everything.

This was one of those times that I wished I had a power like Edward or Alice so I could see how things were going or what she really thought when we talked. I was really ready for her to get home so we could talk.

A few minutes later we heard a car coming down the driveway. Emmett started for the door. "Emmett, no sit down and let Adora come in on her own."

He stopped a few feet from the door staring at it before finally turning around. He came and sat beside me as the car came to a stop outside. Several minutes later a car down opened and then another. We all listened as they made their way up the stairs.

A couple minutes later they finally said goodbye and Adora walked in. She closed the door and turned with a big smile on her face leaning back against the door. I breathed a sigh of relief both for the fact that she was home safe and it looked like she really did have a good time.

"Hey sweetie."

She looked up startled like she didn't know we were here. She came a little ways into the living room. "Hi everyone."

"Did you have fun?"

"I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, do you think we could talk in the morning? I'm really tired."

"Oh, sure sweetie."

She walked over and gave me hug and then one to Emmett and she kissed him on his cheek. He was putty now. "Thanks for letting me go dad." She whispered but we all heard her.

She started for the stairs still with a gleam in her eyes.

"I put your flowers in a vase and I put them in your room for you."

"Aw, thanks mom." She called from the stairs.

"Did they kiss?" Emmett hissed to Edward once she was out of hearing range.

"No."

"Good."

Edward and Bella thought it was funny that we now had to deal with what they did when Nessie and Jacob started taking their relationship further. At least he could read Jacob's mind unlike us unable to read either one's mind to know what was going on. We were going to be depending on Edward, Jasper and Alice to help us out here.

**APOV**

I made it to my room after saying goodnight to everyone. I leaned back against my bedroom door after closing it. I realized things had changed now. After tonight things would be different between Cole and my self but I think it will be a good change. Everything about tonight was perfect. There isn't one thing that I would change that happened.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. Mom had put the vase of flowers on the table by my bed. I sat on the bed leaning over to smell them. I could tell sitting here that I was too amped up to be able to sleep, I now that I'm tired but I don't see it happening.

I walked out to the top of the stairs and leaned over the railing.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Adora." She said as she came into view.

"I don't think I can actually sleep."

"Do you want to talk?" I nodded and she smiled. "I'll be right there."

I went back to my room and got under the covers. I moved the pillows to make it a little more comfortable leaning against the headboard as I waited for mom. A minute later she walked in kicking the door closed. She had changed into some pajamas and I was happy to see that she had a tray in her hands. When we would talk at night she would bring some kind of snack and this time I was thrilled to see that Grandma had made some more of her cake and she brought some dinks too. Mom got in bed and put the tray in between us. It was a nice time because as we talked I did get more tired. It was nice to talk about the perfect date.

**Hey guys, April here. Now I know that Rose and the rest of the Cullen's don't actually eat but I think in this situation she would and remember right now Adora doesn't know that they are vampires. That will come a little later.**

**Also, if you have read this far then please be sure to review! Thank you! I wish all the best to those that are also writing stories you know the importance of reviews.**


	17. The Sleepover

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **This is the first of three chapters that I will be posting tonight. And after that it might be a little while for the next. I'm not exactly sure. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you have any questions or comments or ideas.

**17: The Sleepover. **

**APOV**

It's been about six weeks since my first date with Cole. Serena and I haven't talked a whole lot and I feel bad about that. Cole has been walking with me to classes and we've been talking through lunch.

Its fall break though and last night Cole took me to dinner and a movie. Today Serena is coming for a sleepover. I love having long weekends but my English teacher decided to put a downer on things and make a paper be due the Tuesday we get back. Serena and I decided that we would have fun tonight and then tomorrow we would work on our papers.

While it will be nice to hangout with Serena it is going to be a little strange to not talk to Cole. In the short time that I've known Cole he has basically become my everything. We spend as much time as we can together. We have even gotten to the point that if there is silence, it is a comfortable silence. I think my family could even tell that he took up a lot of my thoughts, so much so that I've gotten a little side tracked with trying to figure out how to talk to my parents about them and the rest of the family.

I feel like for the most part that Cole and I have gotten close. But really I feel like I don't know as much about him and his family as he does mine. It even feels like the family might think he is holding something back because they seem to be cautious around him. But why would he be holding something back?

I shook my head looking around my room I wasn't going to be distracted while Serena was here, at least I'm going to try and not be. Aunt Alice and mom had bought a lot of junk food for us. Aunt Alice had put it all in various decorative containers. Some of which are now lying around my room and the rest are downstairs in the living room.

"Adora"

I spun around in surprise to see mom standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, come tell your dad and the other guy's bye. They're leaving and Serena should be here soon."

"Okay,"

I followed mom downstairs to say goodbye. It was going to be a house full of women basically. Well except for when Jacob came around. I don't really get why him and Nessie haven't gotten married yet.

Whatever, I was just grateful at the moment that everyone was going on a camping trip. Although, now that I think about it I don't remember seeing camping gear, or at least not enough for what I would think a group would need. Oh well. I pushed that thought aside saying goodbye to everyone.

"Why didn't Aunt Bella stay?"

"She wanted to spend time with Edward."

"That's not it Rose. She just isn't into all this girly stuff that we are going to do. She knew if she stayed I would make her join us." Aunt Alice rolled her eyes.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. When I opened the door Serena's eyes were wide as she looked the house and walked in.

"This place is amazing." Serena said as she put her stuff down in my room.

"Thanks."

"I hope you are ready for this. My Aunt Alice has a bunch of girly stuff planned for tonight."

"Oh really"

"Yeah, she basically lives for times like these. Just give me a sign or something if it gets to be too much."

She laughed, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

She grabbed a handful of skittles as we headed downstairs.

The night was fun and went by pretty quickly. We got to pig out on junk food. Aunt Alice had facials for us to use and while they sat she gave us manicures and pedicures so we could relax. We then watched a marathon of movies from chick-flicks, dramas and horror movies. We waited on the horror movies till it was dark outside and then turned out the lights in the room too.

"Your family is a lot of fun." Serena fell back on my bed.

"Thanks. That wasn't even everyone. The others went camping."

I turned around after pulling out some pajamas. Serena was biting her lip like she wanted to say something.

"What?"

"Um, well…you can say it isn't my business but your family they look so young and your granddad is a doctor…do they have plastic surgery or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, they don't. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe it is good genes but they have always looked young."

"Wow, then those are some really good genes then. I mean your mom doesn't look like a mom."

"Yeah, they adopted me. I don't think she had been out of high school for too long when it happened."

"Cool."

"Yeah"

As I came out of the bathroom I stopped. It got quiet but before it did I heard someone say, "Do you think this will make her ask now?" Maybe it was just the TV.

We slept late and lingered in the morning trying to put off writing our papers. We had lunch and decided to go ahead and start writing.

"What are your papers on?" Mom asked as she cleaned up lunch.

"Emily Dickinson and the themes she used in her writing."

"Well be sure to let us know if you need anything. I'm sure we have some copies of her books here somewhere if you need them."

"Thanks mom."

After a while Serena leaned back letting out a puff of air.

"I hate writing papers."

"At least it only has to be three or four pages."

"Thank goodness. I've got like two and a half, almost there. How much do you have?"

"Four…and a half," I looked up at her. "The limit is six. I'll probably do some editing. I got carried away I guess."

Serena shrugged and got back to her paper.

I guess I did get carried away. My mind had started to go in different directions. One of the themes I ended up writing mostly about was death. After having watched horror movies last night my mind went in different directions. One stayed on the paper. Another went to those in the horror movies that can't die the ones that can't grow old. Death. Immortality. Forever young. A family that looks the same year after year.

I rolled my eyes. Emily Dickinson wrote fiction and well horror movies are…fiction. No truth to any of it.

Serena and I finished our papers and edited each others. We hung out for a while longer before she left. I had another night before everyone came back from the camping trip. Then, it is back to school. I said bye to Serena and then headed upstairs to call Cole.


	18. What is Truth?

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N: **This is the second out of three chapters that you will be getting tonight. I hope you like it.

**18: What is Truth?**

**APOV**

I drove to school in a haze. The only people I saw before I left were mom and dad. I don't know where everyone else was. It's hard to explain really but they didn't seem like themselves. It was almost like they wanted to say something but never did. I was now dreading being in school all day. There was no way I was going to be able to focus.

I jumped when I heard a tapping on the passenger window. I looked over to see Cole. I unlocked the door for him to get in.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

I thought for a moment. "I…I don't really know how to explain it."

I looked up at the school and we sat in silence for a minute.

"Your thinking about skipping, aren't you?"

I nodded, "I've never done it before but I just don't think I'll be able to concentrate."

"Alright, switch me spots then."

"What?" I turned to him but he was already out of the car making his way to my side.

I crawled over the middle console instead of going around. Cole got in and immediately buckled and started the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Buckle up and shut the door." I did as he said, "I don't think there would be any point in talking you into going to school. I mean I'm sure I could but I also think you are right, that you would be out of it." He pulled out of the parking lot and I had no idea where we were going.

"But Cole, you don't have to miss out on school too. It's going to be hard enough to explain that I skipped. What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure out something. But there was no way I was going to let you go somewhere by yourself with how out of it you are."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I guess it would be better than being alone. And I certainly didn't want to go home.

"Thanks."

He reached over and took my hand giving it a squeeze.

I had started staring out the passenger window zoning out so I didn't notice when the car came to a stop at first.

"We're here."

I looked around and realized I still didn't know where we were.

"Where are we?"

"Lake Callie, I started coming here just before school started."

"It's nice." I said as I got out of the car.

I went and sat on the hood of the car. It was pretty quiet other than hearing the trickle of the water and seeing some birds flying around. Cole leaned against the hood next to me.

"Now that we have all day how about you try to explain what is going on?"

I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees.

"Do you ever feel like you don't really know someone?"

"Um…I don't think I follow."

"There's a saying…I don't remember who said it but…you never find yourself until you face the truth. Well, what if you felt like you knew yourself only to find that those that are close to you are hiding something? Does that mean that you don't really know yourself?"

Growing up in this family I read things that kids my age probably wouldn't have read so I had quotes floating around in my head that would surface sometimes.

"Oscar Wilde once said the truth is rarely pure and never simple."

I looked at him with a small smile. It was cool that he as playing along.

"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable. Jim Davis."

"It matters enormously if I alienate anyone from the truth. C.S. Lewis."

I thought about the last two for a moment.

"Yep, I would rather be miserable from the truth or uncomfortable with the truth than to be alienated from it."

Cole pushed away from the hood and walked a few feet a head and then just stood there.

"Cole, are you okay?"

He turned around with a serious look, "You're talking about truth and I haven't been completely truthful with you."

"About what?"

He hesitated.

"I told you that I moved around a lot because my dad is in the army and…that's not true."

"So…what is?"

"I have moved around a lot but it is because I was moving between foster families."

"Well, what's wrong with that? You know I'm adopted so my family isn't really my family."

"Adora not everyone gets a good family like you got. I mean the family I'm with now is, so far, the best one that I've been with. But early on, with us getting to know each other I didn't really want to go into the horror stories of the other places."

He came back to stand beside me. I wrapped an arm around one of his holding him close and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that they weren't all good places. I understand that you wouldn't want to talk about them."

He turned his head and I could feel his lips on my hair as he patted my hand.

"I appreciate it but you don't have to be sorry. The way I see it is that if I hadn't gotten to be with this family then we wouldn't have met."

"I guess that is one way to look at it."

**EmmettPOV**

"I knew he was hiding something."

"We all did Emmett but that isn't the point right now. Just be happy that what he was hiding isn't something that could hurt her."

Rose was right about that. She had someone that was taking care of her and trying to comfort her without pressuring her to talk. Rose says I should be happy that his secret wasn't something that would hurt her but really _he_ should be happy that his secret isn't hurting her.

Rose and I had heard their whole conversation so far. Now they were sitting silently looking out at the lake. Alice had called the second she saw Adora sitting in her car zoned out.

"Emmett, what are we going to do?"

"I don't think we can put it off anymore. We have to talk to her."

"I'm a little scared of how she will react."

"Well talk to Alice again but she says she'll be fine. Besides you heard her. She would rather have the truth than to be alienated from it. We may have done it for her own good but we have been alienating her."

Rose slipped her hand in mine, "She has a good guy there."

Hmmph

"Look at you being all protective."

"She is my daughter." I wrapped my arm around Rose and held her close. "I worry though too about what will happen when she learns…I guess it is good though that she has someone."

We stood in the woods a while longer watching Adora and Cole. They didn't say much for a while. They seemed to be just enjoying the quiet. I was about to say something when Adora started saying that caught my interest.

"Do you ever feel like you are destined for more, like there is more to life than what is happening?"

"It's a good thought." Cole responded.

"It is a good thought for her…We should go." I turned to Rose.

"What?"

"We should go talk to the family. She'll be fine and Alice will tell us if anything happens."

She looked over at Adora then nodded.

"She'll come home later and we should all be ready."

**APOV**

I had lost track of time being with Cole. I could always do that with him though. I always felt better talking with him and simply being around him.

We stayed at the lake till my stomach growled. We went to the next town over in hopes of not seeing anyone that we knew so we wouldn't get into trouble. After school he drove me back so he could get his car and I could go home.

I was fine till I got closer to home. I didn't know how I was going to explain skipping school but that was an after thought right now. I have another matter to discuss with my parents.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: **This is a story written by myself and April Nichole. We share idea credit and the writing credit goes to April Nichole. She has other Twilight fan fictions, and I suggest you check them out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adora Mireya, and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**A/N:** Last one of the night. Hope you enjoy.

**19: The Truth Comes Out.**

**APOV**

The night has been quiet. Actually the house has been eerily quiet. I talked to mom and dad for just a few minutes telling them that I wanted to talk to them and get some real answers about things. They agreed saying that it was time but we had to wait till in the morning. They said they would call the school and make sure I could make things up. I took that chance to tell them that I skipped school. They said they knew and not to worry. Of course they wouldn't explain that. They just said to wait till tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the night in my room. I couldn't take the silence in the house. Everyone seemed quieter. At times I would start to feel anxious but then a calming feeling would wash over me. It was weird.

This morning since I wasn't going to school I didn't bother getting ready. I assumed we would be staying at the house to talk so I stayed in my pajamas. The house was still quiet and I wondered if everyone would be here or if it would just be me, mom and dad. As I went down stairs I could smell bacon and waffles.

When I walked into the kitchen it was just mom and dad.

"Morning sweetie," mom said as she placed food on plates.

"Morning," I walked by the counter and grabbed a plate and some food. "Where is everyone?"

"They'll be back later. They decided it would be easier if it was just the three of us for now." Dad answered.

I ran my free hand along the curtains that had been drawn as I went to the farthest seat against the wall. I thought it must be sunny outside, otherwise they would be open. I was tempted to open them but I let it go. I sat down and tried to eat but only ate like a quarter of it before I gave up. I pushed the plate back a little and looked at my parents. Usually they would be sitting on either side of me but now they sat at the other end of the table.

"We should just do this. Whatever it is that is going on I have the right to know."

"You do, but Adora you have to know that we haven't told you anything till now to keep you safe." Dad answered.

"Also, we are a little scared after all these years of how you will react." Mom added.

"I'd rather be scared of the truth than scared of the unknown."

They looked at each other and then dad got up and walked to the window.

"Before you came along we wouldn't have the curtains here. Once we had you though on the sunny days we pull them closed as you know." He put one of his hands on the curtain and held out his other. "This is why."

He pulled the curtain back just a little and some sun came through. I could feel my jaw drop some looking at my dad's hand. The sparkle that came from his hand was mesmerizing. I couldn't help it when I leaned forward and reached out a hand to touch his. He held still for me. His hand looked like there were tiny little diamonds under his skin shining through. For some reason I expected his skin to be rough but it felt the same smoothness as always.

"How," I whispered.

He pulled his hand back closing the curtain. He went and sat back down across from mom. I didn't understand what was going on. This was starting out like nothing I could have thought would happen.

"This all goes together. From the sparkle like you just saw, the reason that none of us grow old and why we have to move around every couple years. Adora there is one thing though before we continue that you should know."

They both looked at me sternly.

"What you learn today and from here on has to be kept a secret. You can not tell anyone anything that you learn. That is going to be a heavy load to bear. Are you sure you want to continue? No matter what can you keep the secret?"

I was actually getting a little scared seeing how serious they were. I took a deep breath though. I wanted and needed to know what was going on.

"I can keep the secret and yes I do want to keep going."

It felt like several minutes before my dad finally talked.

"Adora…the family…we're all…vampires."

We all sat staring at each other. Were they serious? I never would have thought that vampires would be real.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't figure out if I wanted to stay or if I wanted to run. Really it didn't matter I felt glued to the chair, none of my muscles could move.

"We are." Mom answered.

"But…I never thought…I don't know what to think."

"This is why we let you take off from school. We knew this would take some time for you to deal with."

Mom spoke then, "Adora any questions you have we will answer them the best we can, truthfully. Even if you think it is a silly question, ask it."

I sat still in shock for a minute.

"So you're all vampires? Uncle Edward? Aunt Alice? Uncle Jasper? Aunt Bella? Grandma? Grandpa? Cousin Nessie? Jacob?"

"Well yes, all of us except for Jacob. We can talk more about him once you have dealt with this."

"Ya'll seem so normal though. I've never seen any blood. I mean that is what vampires drink right, blood?"

"It is." Dad answered. "We aren't like other vampires though. We don't feed on humans. We feed on animals. It's the reason that our eyes are the color that they are."

"So what would happen if you feed on humans? What would you be like then?"

"Our eye color would change to a deep burgundy. Our minds would change and we wouldn't have the consciousness that we have come to have since being on the "diet" we choose."

"So…the camping trips aren't really camping trips?"

They shook their heads.

I looked over at the window. I wanted to really see this to know for sure that it wasn't a one time thing. I got up and took hold of one of the curtains and moved it. The sun shone brightly through and I turned looking at my parents. I lost my breath for a second seeing them both fully shining. They were really mesmerizing…beautiful. I leaned back against the wall and slide down to the floor. They stayed seated watching me.

"This is…real. And this…is so far different than anything I could have thought the secret was."

"Do you have any other questions?" Mom asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I do but my brain can't really make sense of all of them right now. Can you just talk about it? Is there anything else you can show me?...Wait does this have something to do with why Uncle Edward always knew when I trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar?"

They laughed and dad answered, "Yeah, um, there are some vampires that have abilities. Not all of us do. But some of the family does."

"Abilities like what?"

"Edward can read minds. So, when you were younger and went for the cookie, you were thinking about what you were doing so he was able to tell us. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions of those around him. I know I kept feeling him calming the house last night."

"That's what I felt." I chuckled a little thinking about it all. "Anyone else?"

"Bella can shield people, like; she could shield us from Edward being able to read our minds. If someone had a power that could come at someone through their mind she could protect from them. Nessie can show you what she is thinking. It is pretty cool. You'll have to let her show you sometime."

"Does it hurt?"

"No" they answered together.

"Adora, please know we have done nothing but try to protect you from things in both worlds and we will continue to do so." Mom told me.

"No, I know you have and I don't doubt that you will continue to."

"How about we do something different?" Dad asked with a grin.

"Like what?"

"You asked if there was anything else we could show you and there is. Are you interested?" He stood up holding out his hand to help me up from the floor.

I sat staring at his hand for a second. The sparkle still held my attention. I took his hand though because I didn't want him to think I was scared of him. I took mom's hand as we walked outside. Things around us seemed more beautiful, shinier. We stopped at the edge of the porch.

"Stand here and watch your mom."

I looked at mom, she smiled and then she was gone. I looked around trying to find her. Seconds later she was in the middle of the yard holding a flower. I looked around the yard again and then back at mom and dad.

"Speed is one advantage that we all have. Edward is the fastest though."

"Your dad can do something better than the rest of us though." Mom was suddenly in front of us again. "How do you want to show her?"

Dad looked around for a second, "I don't want to ruin anything around here. Esme would kill me. How about a walk?"

"Um, okay."

We started walking through the yard. I got curious though.

"What's it like when you run? Can you really see where you're going? Is there any chance you would run into something?"

"We see everything clearly, crystal clear…Do you want to hop on my back and your mom and I can run to the lake."

"Oh, um…"

Dad stopped, taking a hold of my elbow so I stopped too. "Adora, nothing will happen to you. Although from Edward and Bella's experience you may want to close your eyes the first time. Bella got a little dizzy or something."

"Um, okay." I gulped.

He turned around and bent down so I could hop on. He helped me to get locked into place and told me to close my eyes. I rested my head one of his shoulders and closed my eyes. I was tempted to open my eyes. I wanted to see what it looked like when they ran but I just couldn't do it. A few minutes later they helped me get down. Sure enough we were at the lake.

"How do you feel?" he asked still holding onto my arm.

"I'm okay."

"Okay. Stand here with your mother." He walked over to a boulder. "We are all strong and have incredible hearing. So if you were to whisper something now I would still hear you from here. Like your mom said though there is something I can do better. Edward is the fastest and while we are all strong, I'm the strongest."

He pulled back one of his fist and then threw it down on the boulder. On impact the boulder disintegrated. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide I was in shock and actually a little bit scared. I didn't like that I was scared of my dad. The guy that had been here for me through everything but even though I knew before that he was strong I never would have thought that he could do anything like that. They stood still watching my reaction.

"Um, I..I need a minute."

I turned and walked away from them. I didn't go far. I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest. This morning had been long. I imagined by now it was starting to get into the afternoon. I really wondered if I was dreaming. I wondered if at any minute I would wake up and find my parents downstairs and learn another reason for us moving around every couple of years. I knew it wouldn't happen though.

I sat staring at the water and from the corner of my eye I could see my parents holding each other watching me. How am I supposed to deal with this? What else is there to learn? I'm sure there is plenty to still learn. I'm actually glad the rest of the family isn't around. I was surprised when I felt a couple of tears escape. I wiped them away quickly. This was a lot to deal with. I want to be okay, fine, with everything. I want everyone to be the same to me. But, they can't be the same now, can they? Can I look at everyone the same now, knowing what I know? I had to though, right? They are family. They took care of me when my real mom died. I needed someone and they were all there.

I looked at my parents and waved them over. Mom sat on my left and dad on my right. I took a hold of their hands and leaned my head on dad's shoulder. I felt him turn and kiss the top of my head.

"How are you doing smiley?"

"I'm okay," I looked over at mom. "Did my real mom know?"

She shook her head, "At least she never showed any sign of knowing."

"I knew you were strong dad but wow." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Don't be. I think it was mostly shock."

"You should get your dad to tell you about the arm wrestling match."

Dad gave a little grunt. "Whatever. I still want a rematch."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Hold on, hold on, what are you talking about?"

Dad looked away and mom had to tell me the story. It was pretty funny that dad lost and how he reacted. We stayed at the beach for hours. I lost track of time. They told me different stories and facts. They told me the stories of how and when they changed. By the end of the night I felt like I was on overload. Dad carried me back and I don't remember much from the time he picked me up. I was worn out and hadn't eaten but I ended up falling asleep by the time we made it home.


End file.
